Canción de fuerza y gravedad
by Girl Magic del Anime
Summary: (Izuku xOchako) (ShotoxMomo) (Cap 9 NEW!) Solo a veces se permite dudar de tus objetivos, y solo una promesa para levantarte y seguir, es el mejor aliento. / Los preámbulos son importantes.
1. Quiero ser fuerte

Konihiwa! soy **§Girl Magic del Anime§, tanto tiempo, he vuelto, me gustaría agradecer siempre sus comentarios y que me sigan leyendo a pesar de los años. Además mencionar que mis historias no las he autorizado para que nadie las publique en otra plataforma que no sea aqui, actualmente estoy en Wattpad, pasemos a la historia :D**

* * *

 **Canción de fuerza y gravedad**

 **Capitulo I**

 **Quiero ser fuerte**

* * *

Apretó los puños con fuerza, después de las clases no podia mas de la confusión, en los últimos días su concentración había aminorado bastante y si bien podía ser tan entusiasta como en los primeros días. No dudaba de que alguien ya la hubiera descubierto.

Incluso el maestro Aizawa le había dirigido una mirada inquisidora.

Había ido al baño con el pretexto de cosas de chicas pero en realidad necesitaba salir de la compañía de los demás. Un poco de respiro, tratar de calmar no solo su cabeza, si no otra parte que hace varias semanas le molestaba.

Su mente era un nido de confusiones, al mirarse al espejo una castaña le devolvía la mirada con una preocupación y oscuridad que nadie se habría imaginado, un total vacío se acercaba en sus pupilas. Tan inexplorable como su quirk.

Ochako suspirò, toco su mejilla donde se hubiera sonrojado porque Deku le había devuelto la mirada y le sonreído. Se sintió confusa, le gustaba, no podía negarlo. Era como intentar detener el universo con solo pensar en negar lo innegable.

Pero algo estaba creciendo junto con los sentimientos hacia el chico, el deseo de ser una heroína, el saber como mejorar y controlar su poder y no solo eso.

¿como ser mas fuerte?

En la ultima mision, despues del campamento. Lo vio y sintió, una vez más al peliverde a forzarse al máximo, el como defendía sus ideales. Y ahí explotó en ella el deseo de protegerlo.

-¿Ochako-chan?

La voz de la chica sapo, resonó en el baño, la castaña sacudió rápidamente y tomo un buen puñado de agua entre sus manos y lo lanzó a la cara. No quería ver a Deku herido, lo había visto, cómo su inmenso poder, su deseo de ser un héroe encendían la llama que había en ella. Se había obligado a guardar sus sentimientos por él por una buena razón.

-Ya termino Asui-chan

La chica mitad rana, miró de reojo a la joven, hace un tiempo la notaba extraña, no sabia como decirlo, tampoco quería obligarla a hablarle si no se sentía preparada, pero ya intervendría

-¿estás segura de que todo está bien?

-si solo me sentí un poco mareada por eso vine al baño a mojarme la cara - sonrió la joven apenada. - creo que el entrenamiento me dejó agotada.

-¿quieres que vayamos a la enfermería? - pregunto más preocupada - ¿con Recovery Girl?

-No es necesario Asui-chan, pero te prometo que si me siento mal, iremos inmediatamente.

Cuando Izuku miró de soslayo las dos chicas saliendo del baño, algo se removió en su estómago, tenía la impresión de que algo le pasaba a la castaña, pero no sabía cómo averiguarlo. La vio reírse y retomar la plática con la peliverde mientras volvía a la mesa para comer.

-¿has notado algo extraño en Uraraka?

El chico de gafas miró hacia la mesa, bueno, técnicamente hablando la castaña no tenía problemas de salud, pero quizás estuviera más callada de lo habitual.

-Yo creo que se debe a la última misión, recuerda que hubo un desastre grande, lo más probable que eso le afecte. - razonó el pelinegro

-Quizás es eso.

Tragó saliva, sabía de primera fuente, cuán desastroso fue toda la operación en la que ella también participó. Las muertes, la destrucción, los heridos.

El la vio preocupada por él, y fue lo que lamento, esa mirada brillante en el. En medio de la confusión, no pudo acercarse a ella.

Suspiró pesadamente, tenía que hablar con ella, tenía la corazonada. Pero, de seguro estaría tartamudeando intentándolo.

No podía hacerlo, si tanto le importaba la castaña debía dar lo mejor de sí, aunque se muriera de la vergüenza y fuera más difícil que enfrentarse a un montón de villanos.

* * *

La joven miró la oficina de su primer tutor, cerró los ojos y entró decidida. Se sentó en el doyo y respiro apresuradamente

-¿Que sucede Ochako-chan?, te ves preocupada. No pensé que me pidieras una reunión con tanta urgencia.

Necesitaba en alguien que la guiara, necesitaba de consejo. Y no tenía a nadie más que acudir.

-necesito hacerme fuerte, ¿como puedo lograrlo? - preguntó la joven mientras volvía a presionar sus puños sobre la falda.

El héroe marcial se cruzó de brazos pesadamente, se veía la confusión en la cara de la joven. Era muy diferente a como estaba cuando entreno con el. Estaba seguro que no era una simple confusión sobre el futuro, esto era serio.

-Es dificil para mi decirte como, en el camino de las artes marciales el mejor maestro eres tu mismo. - medito un momento - se que has progresado mucho, pero si es en relación de tu quirk, no soy el que pueda lograrlo, necesitas a un héroe con poderes en gravedad, intentare buscar a alguien que pueda ayudarte

-¿en serio?, ¿puede hacer esto por mi? - miró esperanzada la máscara

-Claro no tengo problema con ello, pero necesito preguntarte si sucede algo malo. Tu expresión no es la misma de siempre.

-no se como decirlo, pero ya que fue mi maestro...yo…- la joven estiró sus brazos hacia arriba y suspiro - yo pensé que sabía porque quería ser héroe, pero últimamente no estoy muy segura de eso...yo… - dudo al recordar las imágenes del peliverde en su mente.

-todos pasamos por eso, y creo que en muchas etapas de la vida. Pero la pregunta es. ¿quieres ser una heroína?

-por supuesto que sí, pero no estoy segura, antes era para ganar dinero para que mis padres no pasaran necesidades, pero ahora yo… - sintió una picazón en la garganta - no estoy segura de eso.

Gunhead relajo su expresión detrás de la máscara, puso su mano en la cabeza de la joven y acarició con suavidad de manera paternal.

-no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que que encontrarás la respuesta. Mañana te informare sobre la búsqueda de otro héroe.

-gracias, muchas gracias, lo aprecio mucho. Gracias por su ayuda.

-¿porque no sales con tus amigos y te compras un helado?, creo que seria una buena idea para distraerte.

Le pregunto a Asui como pudo donde había ido Uraraka, la joven le dijo que había ido a su antigua agencia, corrió mucho para tratar de alcanzarla, justo se la topó mientras ella se despedía con una reverencia de Gunhead, en la salida de la agencia, fue visto por el héroe.

-Por el uniforme debes ser compañero de Ochako-Chan, que bueno.

-¿Deku? - instintivamente su mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado claro, no se esperaba ver al joven.

El joven hizo una reverencia

-Es un gusto conocerlo en persona Gunhead, un honor.

-Ya que estas aqui, me gustaria que la llevaras a tomar un helado.

El héroe no sabia de quien era la expresión más graciosa en ese momento, se notaba que los jóvenes se habían avergonzado por su especie de proposición-orden que había dado.

sonrió maliciosamente oculto bajo la máscara.

No había que tener la lectura de mente, para saber que el joven pecoso, había venido por preocupación por la castaña.

Les recomiendo personalmente la heladería a 2 calles de acá, la cobertura de chocolate es la mejor que hay. Vayan, vayan. - hizo un gesto con ambas manos para animarlos

Los jóvenes se encaminaron en silencio.

-Uraraka-san, emmm yo, siento haber venido hasta acá. solo queria saber si estabas bien

-¿eh? - el se habia dado cuenta, la miraba con preocupación.

-Deku-kun, siento haberte preocupado. - sonrió tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo

Se sentaron en una banca donde la sombra les daba y los alejaba del calor de la tarde. En un momento ambos pensaron que esto podía interpretarse como una cita. Y se sonrojaron.

-Lo siento… - el joven miró el helado de limón que había comprado, retuvo el aire por varios segundos - en la última misión, yo...

La joven se enterneció ante la disculpa del joven, y se permitió ser sincera porque ya le dolía.

-Pensé que morirías - dijo la joven tragando con suavidad el helado de chocolate, tratando que el dulzor se llevara lo amargo de esa frase, tratando con inútil esfuerzo que su voz no se quebrara

Se agarró del banco con dureza con la mano que no sostenia el helado, y se sorprendió al sentir la tibia mano del peliverde sobre la suya. Cómo estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, él podía tomar su mano con su mano libre.

-No moriré.

Ochako lo miró como si fuera la primera vez, y esas palabras calaron hondo en su corazón angustiado, aquí al lado de ella estaba el joven que le demostraba una vez más cuánto se podía llegar por un sueño. Y esa tibieza se expandía. Haciendo que sus hombros temblaran. Creyendo con todo su ser en su objetivo de ser el mejor.

-Prometemelo, Deku-kun.

El joven abrió la boca sorprendido cuando ella le tomara la mano con fuerza entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas a punto de salir, se sintió el peor del mundo por haberla preocupado de esa manera. Y a la vez su corazón se enorgullecia por que la joven deseara que viviera.

-Te lo prometo, viviré. - le sonrió, tomando su mano y llevándola a su corazón, sellando su promesa.

No importaba si sintió el desbocado latido de su corazón por estar así de cerca, pero estaba seguro que no había una promesa más importante que esta, la cual se aseguraria de cumplir, asi como tambien el hecho de tomar un helado nuevamente juntos.

* * *

Agradezco todo su apoyo de antemano muchas gracias.

 **§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	2. Temblores

Konihiwa! soy §Girl Magic del Anime§, de a poco por el segundo capítulo

* * *

 **Canción de fuerza y gravedad**

 **Capítulo II**

 **Temblores**

* * *

Ochako sentía claramente el palpitar del corazón del joven, precisar la causa era difícil. ¿La seriedad de su promesa?, ¿la cercanía que tenían en ese momento?.

En cuanto a ella, si él pudiera sentir su corazón, estaría en peores condiciones, casi al punto del infarto.

¿Podría seguir negando lo que sentía?.

Mirándolo bien, los ojos de él temblaban, la admiración había pasado a cariño y el cariño al amor, en cortos pasos. Era una tonta, por sentirse en el cielo con esa promesa. Era casi, casi, como si le jurara estar para siempre para cuando lo necesitara.

Y era aquí cuando la pregunta directa de Aoyama volvía una vez más a su mente

¿Te gusta?

Claro que si, su cuerpo reaccionaba antes que su boca, más que gustarle, ya lo quería. Lo quería.

¿Sería capaz de seguir aguantando y negarse a sí misma sus sentimientos?

Y la pelea interna era monumental, daría lo que fuera por confesarle todo. Y sacarse el peso que yacía en su pecho.

* * *

El peliverde estaba hipnotizado con la mirada de la castaña, aquellos ojos castaños brillaban al mirarlo, no recordaba haber visto algo más hipnotizante que eso .Se sentía poderoso por la preocupación de ella, era más de lo que merecía.

¿Y si se confesaba ahora?

El momento ideal no existía, las oportunidades eran pocas. Más aun con los peligros que los empezaban a acechar constantemente.

Ya hace un tiempo que la joven rondaba en sus pensamientos y corazón, pero le daba tanta vergüenza el sólo mirarla. Miedo quizás por el rechazo. Pues la veía inalcanzable.

\- Uraraka-san yo…

Antes de que siquiera pudiera formular algo

\- ¿Midoriya? ,¿Uraraka?

La voz de Todoroki pareció un susurro en el parque, pero para la pareja fue casi un estruendo, al momento que ambos se volteaban a ver al hijo de Endeavor, el cual era acompañado por una mujer de cabello blanco, la cual suponían que debía ser su madre.

La posición en la que estaban rápidamente la cambiaron y Uraraka colocó la mano detrás de la cabeza y se escapó una risita nerviosa, mientras sus mejillas se encendían a la par del usuario de One For All.

La madre de Todoroki se adelantó un poco dejando de tomar el brazo de su hijo, y sonriendo hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Es un gusto conocer a los compañeros de mi hijo. - bajando la cabeza y sonriendo.

Deku saltó de la banca e hizo una reverencia hacia la mujer albina. La castaña tambien se levanto e hizo la misma reverencia

\- El placer es mío

\- Mucho gusto

La joven mujer sonrió y colocó una palma en su mejilla

\- ahora que lo veo sus helados creo que sería una excelente idea, ¿verdad Todoroki?

\- Son muy buenos estan a unas cuadras, hacia el oeste - dijo las castaña

Todoroki los miró e hizo un pequeño movimiento, mientras le indicaba a su madre que fueran al lugar indicado.

\- Nos vemos mañana.

Ochako se sentó de nuevo y empezó a comer su helado tratando de calmarse.

\- Todoroki se parece más a su madre de lo que parece, ¿no lo crees?, se ve que es una mujer muy amable

Midoriya agradeció en su interior que el destino hubiera deseado que Todoroki, fuera el que los encontrara, cualquier otro haría comentarias innecesarios con los cuales no sabría cómo lidiar. Agradecer doblemente la intervención de la mujer para sacarlos de la posición incómoda en la que estaban.

\- Si tienes toda la razón, es muy diferente a Endeavor.

Mientras caminaba el joven miró a su madre, mientras ella le hablaba.

\- Creo que estaban en una conversación muy importante, los ojos de esa chica estaban a punto de explotar en lágrimas, pude ver la angustia en ellos.

Su madre conocía mejor que nadie esa emoción. Identificarla no era un problema para ella

\- Espero que no sea nada grave - dijo todoroki, visualizando la heladería - No creo ser el mejor para intervenir en estos casos. Creo que ya lo sabes

\- No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que ellos pueden resolverlo.

* * *

Caminaron juntos a la estación, estaban en silencio. La joven sentía la mirada de vez en cuando de su acompañante,estaba preocupado por ella.

\- Uraraka-san, si hay algo en que te pueda ayudar… s-siento que no todo está bien.

Miró atentamente hacia las puertas que cerraban y vio a la jovencita apretar el maletín, por un momento se sintió tentado a insistir, pero también entendia que cada uno tenia tiempos para hablar. Sin embargo la experiencia con su amigo de lentes, no lo dejaría ser tan pasivo en estos temas. Estuvo a punto de perderlo cuando se envolvió en venganza por su hermano.

\- Lo siento Deku-kun, yo...no quería preocuparte, creo que estoy cambiando un poco, sobre todo en mis objetivos, estoy un poco confundida con eso. - dijo esto tocándose el pelo

No le mentía, sin embargo aún no se sentía preparada para decirle toda la verdad, debía ser fuerte, debía seguir adelante o nunca podría encontrar su camino.

La chica suspiró y agitó un poco la cabeza, lo miró sonriendo.

\- ¿Sabes?, me gusto comer ese helado contigo, me siento mejor.

\- A mi tambien me gusto - el chico bajó la cabeza avergonzado, ahí estaba la misma chica alegre de siempre - p-podríamos ir de nuevo uno de estos días

La joven sonrió y también bajó la cabeza avergonzada ante la proposición. Que en su mente sonaba a cita.

Un montón de estudiantes subió y provocó que la distancias entre ellos disminuyera notablemente.

Deku no sabía si sentirse bendecido o maldecido, porque de una u otra manera el perfume de Ochako estaba entrando en sus pulmones y le parecía sumamente agradable. Era una mezcla de violeta y vainilla, el aroma lo distraía ya que estaba tratando de colocar una distancia más prudente pero era difícil con la multitud de chicos presionando, no dejaría que ninguno se acercara tanto, eso estaba claro. Uno de los motivos que hizo que se sintiera molesto era que había escuchado un comentario sobre la chica bonita de cabellos castaños, y no había nadie más con esas características en el vagón.

Las estaciones se hacían lentas, y pareció que el tiempo se detuvo cuando la joven fue presionada contra él, claro que estaba protegida, pero recibió el contacto en su pecho, la joven apoyó por un momento su rostro, al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca fue como un golpe directo a la boca de su estómago, quedó sin aire. Era suave, cálido y maldita sea se sentía tan bien.

\- Uraraka-san ahora debemos bajar

No supo cómo lo hizo, pero logró colocarse como escudo de la chica y que ella bajara sin problema

La chica llevó una mano a su pecho, ya que había estado tan cerca del joven que incluso pudo apoyar su rostro en el pecho de él. Estaba con la respiración agitada y se sentía muy nerviosa. Y estaba segura que nunca olvidaría su perfume.

\- D-deku-kun, ¿estas bien?

\- Si, no pensé que subieran tantos estudiantes a esta hora. Te acompañare a tu casa - sonrió

\- Pero, no quiero atrasarte

\- No te preocupes, me queda de camino, así que no habrá problema.

Había sido un dia extraño, si bien acompañar a Uraraka era parte de un deber que tenía. Quería estar más tiempo a solas con ella, ver sus reacciones con total libertad era algo adictivo. No era como cuando observaba a los héroes, era para su disfrute.

* * *

Cuando iba llegando a la academia, su celular sonó, al ver el número de su antiguo tutor tragó saliva con dificultad

\- ¿Ochako-chan?

\- Gunhead… d-dígame

La castaña contuvo el aliento muy nerviosa. Todo estaba girando en torno a lo que diría.

\- Pude hacer el contacto, pero necesito 2 cosas antes. Lo primero es que yo te presentaré con el. Y será hoy después de la academia, hablaré con Aizawa pues el debe saber, y autorizarlo.

Ochako se preocupó un poco al escuchar la seriedad en la voz de su ex-tutor

\- Está bien.

La clase avanzó más rápido de lo usual, se sentía nerviosa. Esto podría cambiar varias cosas. Estaba pensando si sería capaz de soportar el entrenamiento de un héroe que manejara la gravedad.

Midnight dejó a los estudiantes la última tarea de mañana.

cuando empezaban a retirarse, se acercó a la castaña y le mencionó.

\- Aizawa-sensei, te espera en la sala de profesores para hablar contigo.

\- Gracias, sensei.

Le hizo una seña a sus amigos para que se adelantaran

* * *

El pelinegro miraba de vez en cuando al héroe con máscara y daba un bufido en desconcierto. Había observado en la joven un comportamiento extraño, desde los últimos incidentes ella parecía con un halo de preocupación, estaba seguro de que ella se había dado cuenta que la observaba.

\- ¿Estás seguro de aprobar este entrenamiento en Uraraka?

\- Sabes que ese tipo no es el fiel representante de la docencia, pero es el único con el mejor manejo de la gravedad, diría que en el mundo. - respondió Gunhead, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo - estoy seguro que apoyas el desarrollo de tus alumnos, en estos momentos ella lo necesita más que nadie. Confío en ella.

\- Será muy duro, la situación para los estudiantes de héroes no es fácil, Con la liga de villanos queriendo destruirlos, es un momento de crisis.

Sintieron los golpes detrás de la puerta, y vieron a la joven pasar, no sin antes dar una reverencia y saludandolos. El pelinegro los invito a sentarse.

\- Gunhead hablo conmigo respecto a este entrenamiento adicional. No estoy muy seguro de dar la autorización, esto no será fácil para ti.

Se estremeció ante la sola de idea de que le negaran la oportunidad por creer que era demasiado débil para intentarlo, eso la llenó de ira, no iba a aflojar ahora, no estando tan cerca.

Se puso de pie y se inclinó agarrando con todas las fuerzas su falda, tratando de que su poder no se escabullera por la emoción en que iba cada palabra a punto de pronunciar.

\- Yo quiero ser fuerte... por favor Sensei, déjeme tomar el entrenamiento. Yo lo haré, aunque tenga que arrastrarme lo lograré. Seré fuerte - los miro con detenimiento, un brillo fundiéndose en sus pupilas.

Un pequeño silbido salió detrás de algunos estante, unos pasos se sintieron. Una silueta se asomo y quedo enfrente del grupo, Ochako vio al hombre y los dedos se tensaron inmediatamente, eso significaba que él debía ser. La presión de su gravedad la abrumó inmediatamente.

\- Tienes el espíritu. Eso me gusta. Espero que no se rompa. Yo te entrenare pequeña, de ahora en adelante me demostraras lo fuerte que serás, tus palabras han sido selladas.

Cuando vio los ojos del hombre calculo que debía tener 30 años, el cabello era pelirrojo largo con algunas canas, y ojos dorados con pupilas rasgadas .Se veía intimidante pero burlón.

\- Nos hubieras avisado de tu llegada, no nos asustes así. - mencionó el héroe marcial.

El hombre recién llegado se encogió de hombros.

\- Ya que estas aqui, y has aceptado. No veo motivos para negarme después de la petición de Uraraka - mencionó Aizawa

El hombre sonrió de soslayo, y se acercó más. Observando a Gunhead hizo un ademán con la cabeza en modo de saludo.

\- Un gusto, soy Uraraka Ochaco. -

\- Soy Gravitem. Empezaremos tu entrenamiento.

Ochako volvió a sentir la misma presión ahora que el hombre estaba más cerca, vio de soslayo a sus maestros, pero no lo sentían, ella si. El peso sobre cada célula de su ser la hizo estremecer, y el temblor la inundó mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad.

\- si señor

No retroceder, no mas, temblando o no, lo lograría como fuera.

* * *

Agradezco todo su apoyo de antemano muchas gracias.

 **§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	3. Romper el cascarón

Konihiwa! soy **§Girl Magic del Anime§, de a poco por el tercer capítulo, el manga va muy bien por lo que trataré en lo posible de no hacer spoiler**

* * *

 **Canción de fuerza y gravedad**

 **Capítulo III**

 **Romper el cascarón**

* * *

Sentía que estaba en problemas, mientras se cambiaba a su equipo deportivo, una vez más las oleadas de miedo circulaban en ella. Era peor que enfrentarse a un villano. ¿porque?.

Cuando le dijo que iban a entrenar, casi se cae por la impresión. El héroe Gravitem se dirigió a uno de los gimnasios que estaba vacío, había hablado con los profesores para hacer una evaluación, y había sido claro en que no quería curiosos.

Pero, por esas casualidades del destino, se cruzaron con All Might en el camino. Este saludo efusivamente al pelirrojo, como si lo conociera, le hizo un gesto a ella, Ochako pudo responder con una nerviosa sonrisa y una reverencia, después de esto se encaminaron al gimnasio.

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente, sabía de antemano que la joven tenía miedo, le divertía, sin embargo ese brillo de desafío en la oficina no la abandonaba y a diferencia de otros pupilos que hubieran postulado, aquella actitud marcaba una notoria diferencia.

Le apuntó a la castaña la mitad del gimnasio, para que se posicionara.

\- Has de saber que no somos muchos los que manejamos este tipo de quirck. Esto tiende a ser un arma de doble filo. - le dijo, al tiempo que evaluaba su expresión -

Ochako escuchaba claramente cada una de las palabras del hombre, se estaba poniendo en una posición de defensa, como alguna vez Gunhead le enseñó. Cada uno de sus sentidos gritaba que estaba en peligro. Que lo mejor que podía hacer era escapar por la puerta mientras tuviera tiempo, ese preciso momento era el mejor para hacerlo.

\- Estoy seguro de con solo unos movimientos sabré más de quirk que tu misma.

Y después de estas palabras la gravedad en la habitación cambio, no era sólo alrededor de ella, podía sentirlo, era toda la cancha. La estaba doblegando, igual que una pesada plancha sobre su espalda . Escucho una molesta risita burlona mientras sus rodillas se doblaban levemente.

\- s-sensei lo está haciendo en toda la cancha… - trago con dificultad, por primera vez valoraba que respirar lo hiciera inconscientemente.

\- ohhh que buena observacion y eso lo lograste en unos segundos - Punto para la castaña pensó- yo estoy viendo que tu quirck está en los pulpejos de tus dedos, interesante, pero yo haré que esto cambie. ¿Acaso has levantado mucho pes?. Pero te aseguro que eso no es suficiente.

Le costaba respirar, si esto era sola una muestra de su poder, no quería imaginar que pasaria con más. Se concentró en su propio centro de gravedad, ajustó sus piernas y extendió sus brazos. Tenía que contrarrestar. Separó sus dedos, sentía que la punta de cada uno de ellos latía. Pero no tenía ni idea como bloquearlo. Esto no era como la pelea con el chico explosivo,Bakugo. Tenía que analizar, tenía que encontrar su propia forma de hacer las cosas. Maldita sea, era muy fuerte. El hecho de que tuvieran poderes de la misma familia solo la avergonzaba más.

Gravitem empezó a rodearla y analizar lo que la joven hacía, hace ya mucho tiempo que alguien no se le oponía, era muy testaruda. Generalmente estallaban en palabritas y en el peor de los casos lloraban, patético.

\- Es un buen instinto, aunque muy básico. Te dare una pista… tu campo de gravedad tienes que extenderlo, probablemente esto no lo habías sentido antes porque no te habías enfrentado a alguien que la manipulara como tu. Necesitas cambiar mi gravedad, pelea Uraraka o seguirás siendo una pequeña. ¿Quieres eso?

\- no - logró susurrar

\- Y yo me pregunto si quieres que te aplaste como una mosca - levantó un dedo y la presión aumentó el doble.

\- Maldita sea - gruñó la joven- una rodilla cedió y sintió en ella el duro piso del gimnasio.

El zumbido de oídos apareció en oleadas, sentía la vibración, de un momento para otro pareció expandirse, en vez de luchar en contra, cedió, dejó que la vibración tragara su cuerpo.

* * *

El peliverde necesitaba encontrar a su profesor y modelo a seguir: All Might. El era quien podía aconsejarlo.

Lo encontró justo cuando terminaba de hablar con Midnight. Lo que le permitió escuchar el final de la conversación antes de que los profesores lo vieron girar por el pasillo.

\- ¿Sabes el porqué Graviten está aquí? - preguntó el profesor rubio con un poco de preocupación.

\- Se que tiene que ver con Uraraka. Lo que me pudo decir el director es que fue una petición especial.

El llamado número uno, se cruzó de brazos, pues no entendía cómo había aceptado venir a un instituto de súper héroes.

\- Es muy extraño que aceptara venir a un lugar como este. El no es la definición de sociable o docente. - tomó aire para seguir - no me tomes a mal, pero antes se le propuso y lo rechazó tajantemente.

\- Lo sé, también lo conozco desde hace unos años, lo saludé al verlo pasar, me dijo que la propuesta de gunhead, lo sacaría de su largo aburrimiento, pero sigo sin entender.

Había escuchado claramente la palabra uraraka y eso alertó sus sentidos, inmediatamente el perfume de ella volvió como una bofetada e hizo que se sonrojara efusivamente.

Pero tenía que concentrarse. El nombre de Gravitem lo había leído en alguna de las revistas de héroes, su memoria no fallaba, sus poderes eran de gravedad y se caracterizaba por ser un tanto uraño según la nota, pero, ¿que quería con uraraka?. No habían muchos datos sobre el.

Omitió su cara pensativa y levantó la mano para que la profesora lo divisara, inmediatamente la heroína cambió la conversación sutilmente

\- All Might, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

\- Por supuesto, joven Midoriya.

La heroína hizo un gesto con la cabeza, sonrió y desapareció por el pasillo, hubo unos momentos de silencio, el peliverde trataba de omitir la nueva información recibida y enfocarse lo que en un principio venía a preguntar.

Estaba pensativo y preocupado, analizó Toshimori, de alguna manera era diferente a otras ocasiones en que se presentó para pedir consejo.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a alguien que necesita mi ayuda, pero que la rechaza?, sé que si lo intento pensara que no puede hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

\- Estoy seguro que es uno de tus amigos, ¿verdad?. Si es así, actuar como héroes no es suficiente. - meditó el hombre cruzándose de brazos - el hecho de meternos en donde no nos llaman es propio de nosotros, pero también debes recordar que hay veces en que debes apoyar desde la distancia para ver crecer a alguien, sin dejarlo solo.

Y ahí fue cuando la cara de la joven castaña apareció, su preocupación, sus desapariciones a la biblioteca y a los gimnasios, las visitas a Gunhead.

Apretó los puños avergonzado.

¿Acaso podré ser un buen apoyo?

Le importaba, Uraraka era especial para él, y sentía una necesidad especial en entrometerse. Y no era como héroe. Era algo más allá, más que como amigos. Bajo la cabeza, una punzada de amargura se quedó en su garganta.

Un gesto paternal apareció en el hombre, a veces olvidaba que los héroes que estaba educando también era personas con sentimientos profundos y eso lo alegraba enormemente. Puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven.

\- Siempre serás un buen apoyo joven Midoriya, ¿sabes por qué?, porque deseas serlo.

* * *

\- ¿Todoroki-san?

La pelinegro se acercó cautelosamente al joven que descansaba en la hora libre, en una de las bancas.

No sabía cómo preguntarle y qué no fuera incómodo. Esperando además que no rechazara su propuesta. Todo podía salir bien o mal, no había punto intermedios.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme con mi tela térmica?, es que necesito de alguien que tenga habilidades con fuego, pues necesito alcanzar altas temperaturas para evaluar su resistencia.

El joven la miró un tanto extrañado ya que a pesar de haber sido compañeros en alguna que otra prueba ella se notaba un tanto insegura. Es posible que le hubiera preguntado a Bakugo, pero sabía de sobra el tipo de respuesta dada por su compañero de clase.

\- mmm le pregunté a Bakugo, pero me dijo que si no era algo para pelear, no le interesaba.- Dijo un tanto desilusionada.

Rogaba que el joven aceptará, pero como saber que estaba pensando el hijo de Endeavor, era un misterio.

\- Esta bien te ayudare.

\- Gracias.

La joven sonrió reconfortada en realidad, le agradaba trabajar con él, era uno de los compañeros más confiable, quizás porque era más maduro que la mayoría.

\- ¿Quieres ir en este momento? Podemos aprovechar el horario libre.

\- Si

Ya había solicitado al equipo de apoyo una sala de pruebas, había hecho cálculos así que esperaba que fuera un éxito. Le indicó al joven dónde podían ir y sacó su pequeña libreta con los cálculos. El joven la miró de reojo y la observo trabajar mientras llegaban a la habitación que de por si se notaba a prueba de elementos. Esta era una buena oportunidad para probar su manejo con el fuego, ya que no lo habia entrenado por muchos años y necesitaba ponerse al día y cada oportunidad era válida.

* * *

Su cabeza bajo, sentía que el mundo doblegaba su cuello. Y entonces un montón de imágenes volvieron a su mente. Se había prometido ser fuerte, no podía detenerse, o el hombre que la estaba probando, no la reconocería como alumna.

Y lo necesitaba para convertirse en la heroína que quería ser, quizás porque le parecía inalcanzable es que aún deseaba más que él la entrenara.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero lo descarto, ya había llorado por Deku y por sentirse una inútil al ver que casi moría, no lloraría por ella misma autocompadeciendose, de eso ya había sido suficiente, si bien estaba llena de dudas por sus sentimientos, en este preciso momento no había punto de inflexión, y es que no dejaría que esto la sobrepasara.

Puso su mano en su rodilla, el tobillo temblaba, su pierna temblaba. Parecía que su cuerpo no resistía la presión de la fuerza de gravedad del héroe.

Ella era tan fuerte como cualquiera, lo sabía. Y lo iba a demostrar. No había entrenado a escondidas por nada.

Tenía la convicción y la fuerza por lograrlo porque había jurado nunca más retroceder.

\- Levántate, no me importa si se te doblan las rodillas. Quiero ver ese fuego de nuevo en tu mirada, cambia tu gravedad.

Había algo en ella que le causaba curiosidad, le recordaba a sus inicios, pero eso no haría que se ablandara. Tenía potencial, su propio quirk estaba reaccionando al de ella, era como un pollito queriendo salir del huevo, lamentablemente él no era tan paciente, así que rompería el huevo.

\- No voy a rendirme - se levantó de un golpe aun con el peso sobre su cuerpo, sentía que todo vibraba, logró activar su quirk - Nunca más.

Sonrió, el resplandor rodeo las manos de la joven. Era una imagen gloriosa. Hace mucho que no veía una barrera improvisada.

\- voy a lograrlo, con un demonio - gritó la joven

Estaba formando la barrera y absorbiendo la fuerza de gravedad del héroe, había leído muchas veces sobre acción y reacción, pero esta vez involucraria su poder para tranformarla en cero. Jamás pensó que esto haría que un poder de esa magnitud se juntará en sus . Pero por primera vez disfrutaba de una pelea, y eran las ganas de ganar que la dominaban.

\- Dime ¿a quien quieres proteger? - pregunto Gravitem exigiendo la respuesta.

La iba a forzar, si iba a ser su alumna sabría de antemano su objetivo y su deseo de ser fuerte, en un momento de semejante lineamiento en la lucha es cuando la sinceridad se escapa del corazón

\- dilo, maldita sea Uraraka.

\- yo…

Cerró los ojos muerta de vergüenza, sus mejillas se prendieron, sentía que el calor llegaba hasta sus brazos. Y bien, basta de mentiras, estaba convencida que ya no retrocedería y si convertirse en heroína tenia que abrir su corazón, al demonio todo.

¡ A Deku, quiero proteger a Deku y quiero ser fuerte para no sentirme un estorbo! - cuando gritaba eso una tenue luz salió de su manos y la rodeo como un domo.

El pelirrojo sonrió, por fin la verdad. Podría hacerle la pregunta mas malvada y preguntar porque, pero andaba de buen humor así que no lo haría, por ahora.

\- Vamos Uraraka

Y en ese momento se produjo la explosión entre ambos poderes, y la onda expansiva llegó a todas partes de la academia.

Uraraka sintió que el aire se escapó de sus pulmones y la habitación se tornó borrosa, su cuerpo dejó de vibrar y en un segundo se fue hacia atrás, empezando a caer, el techo le parecía lejano, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, pero su cuerpo no chocó con el suelo, empezó a flotar.

Un risotada estruendosa se sintió en el gimnasio.

\- Hace tiempo que alguien no chocaba con mi fuerza, me has emocionado. Ahora yo seré tu sensei. Ya rompiste el huevo, estoy ansioso cuando ya vueles. Porque créeme pequeña tendremos una buena pelea cuando tengas esas alas.

La joven castaña sonrió satisfecha y elevó su brazos en el aire hacia el techo en gesto de victoria. En signo de triunfo, lo había logrado con su esfuerzo. Se sentía extraña y muy cansada.

\- Sensei, me siento un poco cansada.

En ese momento de un solo golpe se abrieron las puertas del gimnasio, se alcanzaron a ver algunos destellos verde, Izuku Midoriya había aparecido y en menos de un segundo estaba al lado de la joven que flotaba.

Gravitem observó con curiosidad al joven que apareció de repente, tenía que tener en consideración que la onda expansiva llamó la atención, así que no reclamaria porque alguien llegara, se preguntó si tendría un quirk de velocidad.

Ochako observó al joven que apareció al lado suyo, y en menos de un segundo el la tomo en sus brazos, se sintió alzada y le pareció ver una mirada de hostilidad hacia Gravitem.

\- Uraraka-san, ¿estas bien? - susurro

\- D-Deku-kun, no es necesario. - sintió el calor en sus mejillas, y en su cuerpo, él la había pegado mucho a su cuerpo. y Sentía claramente el contacto.

\- No hay problema si la llevas a enfermería. - mencionó el hombre mirándolo.

\- Si, enseguida. - hizo una inclinación de cabeza de manera que se notara el respeto y se dirigió a enfermería.

Era claro que el joven estaba muy preocupado por su nueva pupila. Habría que investigar muchas cosas, pero todo parecía muy interesante, después de todo la propuesta de Gunhead no había sido para nada de desafortunada.

\- Asi que tu eres Deku, ¿eh?

Observó el ginmasio, en el lugar en que flotara la joven había un halo redondo que se hundia en el suelo.

Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. El cascarón ya estaba totalmente roto.

* * *

Agradezco todo su apoyo de antemano muchas gracias.

 **§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	4. Entrenamiento

Konihiwa! soy **§Girl Magic del Anime§, ha sido un fin de año agitado en el trabajo, además de problemas y otras cosas por lo cual cero inspiración, así que no haya nada como una semana de vacaciones para despejar mente, gracias por la comprensión.**

* * *

 **Canción de fuerza y gravedad**

 **Capítulo V**

 **Entrenamiento**

* * *

Cada paso que daba parecía resonar más fuerte en los pasillos que recorría. El silencio se había instalado entre ambos, lo que Deku podía hacer era mirar hacia adelante, sentía que la joven en sus brazos estaba temblorosa, no sabía si por el esfuerzo o el nerviosismo.

Por un momento sintió una puntada, esto debía sentir su madre y sus amigos cuando él se había herido de manera irresponsable, una nueva punzada de amargura bajó por su garganta. Dolía, ¿eh?.

La castaña le dirigía una mirada cada cierto tiempo, tratando de adivinar en qué pensaba el joven, si bien sentía su cuerpo golpeado, sus sentidos estaban más alerta que nunca.

Estaba confundida había adquirido una nueva habilidad pero no entendía esa aura que el chico tenía: preocupación, resentimiento, miedo quizás.

No pensó cuan largo era el camino a enfermería hasta que entraron y ella fue depositada en una de las camillas con mucha suavidad. Ir recibida por la heroína curativa.

\- ¿acaso esa especie de onda expansiva fue por ti Uraraka-chan?

La joven puso la mano detrás de la cabeza y bajó su mirada avergonzada.

\- si fui yo.

\- y yo pensé que el joven Midoriya era el visitante favorito de enfermería. Espero no sigas sus pasos, querida.

La señora miró a los jóvenes y examinó a la castaña. Tocando su cabeza y tomando el pulso.

\- Al menos no te has hecho ninguna herida, es extraño, pero quizás sea por tu gravedad. Pero noto mucho cansancio, iré a preparar una bebida energética. Espero que no la dejes sola joven Midoriya.

La mujer anciana salió caminando lentamente cerrando la puerta de enfermeria. Pasaron unos segundos, antes de que pudiera formular alguna palabra.

* * *

Hace un rato había empezado con las pruebas, no se molestaba en modificar su fuego, observaba de reojo a la pelinegra que tenía un pequeño contador en la mano izquierda y en su ya conocida libreta en una mesa anotaba.

\- Esta es una aleación de metales que cree para que resistiera las altas temperaturas, dentro tengo el un sensor que medirá los grados que alcanza.

\- ¿Porque quieres crear algo así? - pregunto mirando la esfera.

\- Sería una buena herramienta, no solo para villanos que usen fuego, sino para proteger a las personas. Además...pensé que podría interesarte algunos datos que recolectara sobre el fuego. Aunque Bakugo ni siquiera me escuchó.

El joven la miró extrañado, ella parecía seguir trabajando concentrada. Su nivel para ayudar y calcular las posibilidades había aumentado con el paso de los meses. Le agradaba tener una compañera como ella.

\- Yaoyorozu, quizás crear un sensor para mi mano podría ser mejor.

La joven lo miró sorprendida y sonrió, por un momento le pareció que el ambiente se volvía mucho más agradable.

\- Tienes razón, así podre analizar cuantos grados aumenta la temperatura de tu fuego e incluso las variaciones - lo miro de reojo y le dio la espalda - espera un minuto.

El mitad peliblanco, dirigió su mirada al metal que cambiaba de colores entendiendo que la joven desabrochaba su camisa al voltearse, podía escuchar un par de botones abrirse. De alguna manera le resultaba familiar, la joven podía crear mejor de áreas grandes de su cuerpo, así que para él no era de extrañar que usara parte de su abdomen.

Probablemente alguno de sus compañeros dijera algo pervertido, pero no, el no estaba con esa clase de pensamientos. Al contrario trato de desviar su atención y concentrarse en el rojo de las llamas.

Sin darse cuenta ella había terminado y estaba a su lado, dejó de dirigir su fuego al metal. Sintió los tibios dedos de la joven tocando su mano, y el toque le pareció algo fantasmal incluso. Era extraño porque no estaba acostumbrado al toque. Creía que resultaría chocante, pero no.

\- Ten cuidado - mencionó Todoroki.

\- Esta bien. Lo colocaré sobre tu mano, asi podre saber en qué parte de tu piel hay más calor y como cambia. Luego lo puedo comparar con la temperatura que adquiere el metal

La joven pegó sobre la mano del joven el chip, sonrió satisfecha. Le gustaba la mano del joven, ya que a pesar de ser grande era muy suave. Se sonrojo al pensar en eso.

\- Ahora, volvamos a intentarlo.

Todoroki apuntó con su mano y enfoco el fuego nuevamente al metal. Veía de reojo como los números del monitor de la pelinegro iban cambiando.

\- Siempre he querido preguntarte algo Todoroki-san - susurro tratando de no perturbar la tranquilidad de la habitación.

\- Dime

La joven miraba el fuego con una mirada un tanto plácida, temía que él se sintiera mal por la pregunta, pero de alguna manera necesitaba saber. Quizás podría sonar algo estúpido, pero no estaba en una situación en que quisiera guardar las dudas para el futuro.

\- ¿Que se siente tener dos poderes tan opuestos?

Shoto abrió los ojos y la miró extrañado y un tanto sorprendido, sabía que ella no le devolverá la mirada.

\- Nadie me lo había preguntado - respondió sinceramente, sin titubear.

\- Siento si te moleste - dijo la pelo negro - no era mi intención.

\- No es eso, no me lo había cuestionado. Supongo que sabes bien que no me llevo bien con mi padre. Había jurado llegar a la cima solo con el poder que heredé de mi madre. - por un segundo su ceño se oscureció y las llamas aumentaron notoriamente.

Momo no sabía que ese poder era de su madre, pensó que había sido una mutación. Por un momento bajó la cabeza, apenada.

Sin embargo Yaoyorozu, me di cuenta con ayuda de Midoriya, que aunque quiera negarlo el fuego es parte de mi. Sin embargo, si logro que sea mio y el hielo tambien, habre superado al viejo y a mi mismo.

La joven lo miró sorprendida, él había cambiado mucho desde que ingresaron en la academia, la indiferencia en su mirada había desaparecido. Sonrió y se le escapó una risa, con lo cual tapó su boca rápidamente.

El la miró.

\- Me alegra saber que serás el mejor. Has cambiado mucho. ¿Sabes?.

En el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron y después ambos desviaron la mirada al fuego.

Pero tiempo después una gran ola expansiva remeció el lugar, por lo que salieron rápidamente para averiguar qué había pasado.

* * *

\- Deku-kun

El joven la observó con atención, no sabía porque pero se veía más madura, ¿tanto había pasado desde que se conocieron?.

Acercó el asiento y se sentó, tratando de calmar la avalancha de emociones que lo estaba consumiendo, especialmente la culpa.

\- Dime Uraraka-san .

\- No me arrepiento, yo seguiré entrenando.

La castaña lo miró de reojo tratando de evaluar la reacción. Esperando que él la detuviera con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Lo sé. .. También se que no tengo derecho a pedirte que te cuides porque no soy el mejor ejemplo del autocuidado en los entrenamientos ni en las peleas - sonrió tristemente - pero ahora que lo vivo en carne propia, solo me hace sentir culpable.

La joven observó al peliverde bajar los hombro y su mirada. En cierta manera el gesto la enterneció, se alegraba que se diera cuenta de lo que los demás sentían por él cuando casi moría entrenando, peleando y llegando al límite.

\- No te sientas así, Deku-kun eres una gran persona, ¿lo sabes?. Haces que uno quiera seguir con ganas su propio camino. Eres una inspiración para los demás - mantuvo el silencio mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad - Me preocupaste mucho en la última misión… Pensé que ibas a m-morir.

El joven levantó la mirada y vio a la castaña apretar la sabanilla, su voz tembló suavemente. Eso era suficiente para terminar de derribarlo y sentirse el peor ser de la faz de la tierra. Si ella derramara lágrimas por el se sentiria mal, no quería que llorara al contrario adoraba verla sonreir.

Tomo aire, no podía dejar las cosas así, el estar en una situación crítica hace pocos instantes le había hecho abrir los ojos, no estaba en condiciones de retroceder. No estaba en condiciones de dejar las cosas inconclusas, menos con el.

\- No me arrepiento de la decisión que he tomado, dominaré mi Kosei. Quiero ser fuerte.

\- Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo, yo siempre te apoyare. - el joven en un arrebato tomó su mano suavemente y la apretó - no lo olvides.

Ella se sonrojo y lo miró casi en shock, pues su voz resonaba en su pecho, era una declaración nuevamente. Y ella no podía más que sentir que la elevaba por el cielo. ¿Estaba tan mal sentirse así?

\- No lo olvidaré - le sonrió colocando su otra mano sobre la de el.

Un par de alumnos entró, Todoroki había seguido a Yaoyorozu y se sintió un poco aliviado y extrañado, pues quien estaba en camilla era la castaña y no Midoriya.

En este instante los jóvenes se dieron cuenta que estaban con una mano tomada. Y se soltaron sonrojándose.

\- ¿Están bien? - pregunta la pelinegro con una mano en el pecho, sin darse cuenta de que ellos tenían las manos tomadas.

\- Si, siento las molestias, estaba entrenando y se me pasó un poco la mano.

\- Eso fue una onda gravitacional Ochako-chan, tienes que tener cuidado. Creo que nunca antes lo había sentido de ti.

\- Gracias por preocuparte.

La anciana entró a la enfermería y le dio la bebida energética a la joven, volvió a controlarla y aprobó su vuelta a las clases. Que al menos sería dentro de una hora.

* * *

\- No llevas ni un día siendo tutor de uno de los alumnos y ya causaste una pequeña conmoción. - Aizawa se cruzó de brazos mientras le daba una mirada de regaño al pelirrojo que se sentaba en el sillón.

Gravitem sonrió descaradamente y luego rió por lo bajo, estaba totalmente entusiasmado. Nadie había podido hacerle frente en una batalla, la chiquilla tenía un gran potencial y un espíritu que no se doblaría, por lo que no importaba si lo regañaban.

\- Solo aceptare esto porque ya es un hecho que quiero que sea mi discípula, en todos estos años ningún usuario de gravedad me había enfrentado de esa manera, algunos solo después de años pudieron hacerme frente, ella en un dia.

Sería una brutalidad dejarla ir, quizás estar en la academia como le propuso el no sea una mala idea. Había que ver las posibilidades, ya que por ahora no tenia algo mejor que hacer.

\- Me alegra ver que tus ganas de ver mejorar a las nuevas generaciones este apareciendo Gravitem - señaló All Might - pero recuerda que eres un tutor, debes velar también por el bienestar de ellos.

\- Lo que hice fue hacerle una prueba, ella respondió, puedo decir que su kosei está transformándose, tenemos que mejorar sobre todo su oído, supongo que Aizawa ya lo ha detectado - tomo un poco de aire, mientras entrecerró los ojos - ¿verdad?

\- Es cierto, en eso han ayudado los balones. Pero aún falta mejorar su resistencia.

Debía dar crédito a Eraserhead, no era para nada una mala idea, aunque haría algunos pies forzados para mejorar aún más su equilibrio.

\- ¿Quien es Deku-kun? - preguntó el hombre de ojos dorados mirando fijamente al portador del One For All.

\- Es el joven Midoriya, también estudiante del mismo curso que Uraraka-san. - respondió el rubio mirándolo de reojo.

\- oh interesante. Es muy rápido para llegar en unos segundos adonde estábamos entrenando

Recordó perfectamente la mirada penetrante del joven al ver a su pupila flotando, estaba seguro que habia algo mas entre ellos, sería divertido molestar a la joven. La hostilidad en el era totalmente notoria, pero no era un alumno que fuera a faltar el respeto asi como asi. Muy diferente a como era él en su tiempo en la academia.

\- Los alumnos de la Clase 1-A han pasado por momentos difíciles este ultimo tiempo, asi que es esperable que se preocupan unos por otros.- reflexiono el pelinegro - en especial luego de la última misión.

\- Y supongo que Deku-kun y Uraraka terminaron malheridos, ¿o me equivoco?

\- no te equivocas Gravitem, en especial Midoriya, digamos que el tiene un mal hábito de sobre arriesgarse, pero eso significó el éxito de la misión. - hizo una pausa mientras se encaminaba a la salida - Si me disculpan iré a dar la clase antes del almuerzo.

\- Dile a Uraraka que la esperare en el salón de profesores. Y no te preocupes no habrá más pruebas por hoy

* * *

La clase continuó sin incidentes, Aizawa-sensei hizo un refuerzo sobre técnicas de reanimación para los civiles en caso de encontrarlos inconscientes.

Ochako tomó nota de cada uno de los pasos a seguir pero su mirada aun seguía un tanto perdida, ya que trataba de entender que había pasado. ¿Como había provocado una onda de choque gravitacional?, pues ella solo una gravedad cero, no tenía un poder de ataque, ni hablar de defensa.

Todo esto la mantenía confusa, pues su poder podía transformarse en ataque. Y eso cambiaría muchas cosas, pero no podía adelantarse, debía confiar en su tutor, aunque le parecía un poco amenazante no creía que fuera una mala persona. Y aunque fuera amenazante como ella pensaba, le iba a demostrar que ella no se rendiría.

Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la sala de profesores como Aizawa-sensei le dijo, en el pasillo le mencionó a Asui-chan que tenía que entregar un reporte y volvería para comer el almuerzo.

Entró en el salón de profesores y vio a su tutor sentado, se acercó con cautelosamente.

\- Me alegra verte en forma, espero que tus dedos no te ardan - miro enfocando su mano, en especial sus dedos.

\- No me arden, aunque no entiendo que paso sensei. - respondió mirando sus dedos tratando de analizar qué había pasado.

La miro y se colocó de pie enfrente de ella, relajó su postura al ver la confusión de la joven, no quería de llenarla de información, así que esperaba que al menos pudiera pasar la prueba.

\- Te explicare todo en dos días, ahora quiero que prestes atención a lo que tengo que decir - hizo una pausa y sacó algo de su bolsillo, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis - Esta pequeña esfera la tendrás en gravedad zero solo por el día. Y esto lo harás por dos días, tu concentración no puede fallar. Deberás guardarla dentro de tu bolso.

\- Esta bien, lo haré.

Ochako tomó la esfera y la guardó en su bolsillo, hizo una pequeña inclinación y se retiro de la habitación.

El hombre miró hacia el estante, con un poco de fastidio.

\- No es necesario que me vigiles hasta este punto. Supongo que puedo tener cierta privacidad con Uraraka. ¿ no lo crees, All Might?

\- Es algo que veremos con el tiempo

\- ¿Así como tu con Midoriya-kun?

El rubio se volteo pero Gravitem ya estaba saliendo de la habitación dándole la espalda.

\- Hay veces que debes respetar el deseo de tus alumnos, escucha a Uraraka, ella no es menos que tu discípulo. Yo la protegeré.

Luego de eso levanto la mano derecha haciendo el gesto de despedida, no sin antes desviar su mirada hacia donde la castaña se había ido.

* * *

Agradezco todo su apoyo de antemano muchas gracias.

 **§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	5. La esfera de la culpa

Konihiwa! soy **§Girl Magic del Anime§, partiendo 2019 y una canción de hace muchos años me trajo un torrente de inspiración un tanto melosa, pero a veces pasa.** **Sigo Aqui - Alex Ubajo, hoy he puesto un poco de MomoxShoto.**

* * *

 **Canción de fuerza y gravedad**

 **Capítulo V**

 **La esfera de la culpa**

* * *

Ochako había almorzado con los demás, el ambiente era más ameno que otros días. Al parecer por fin el tiempo de tranquilidad en la academia, había vuelto.

Asui le daba de vez en cuando una mirada, cuando terminaron el almuerzo y fueron a la clase de refuerzo de Midnight, se quedó atrás con ella para conversar un poco

\- Ochako-chan, ¿pasó algo? - pregunto.

\- El entrenamiento con el sensei Gravitem fue muy intenso - hizo una pausa mirando al techo - Creo que mis poderes están cambiando de gravedad zero a otros que no logro entender

\- ¿No será peligroso?

\- Puede que, pero necesito del sensei, no quiero ver el desastre de la última misión. Necesito la fuerza necesaria para protegerlos a todos. Necesito esto Asui-chan.

\- Recuerda ir con cuidado, creo que Gravitem te llevara al extremo. Al parecer no es una persona que respete mucho los límites.

La peliverde se detuvo unos segundos en la castaña antes de entrar al salón, la observó detenidamente, se dio cuenta del puño apretado. Sonrió. Esperaba que todo saliera bien, pero no conocía a ese superhéroe así que no podía hacer conjeturas al respecto.

Ochako trato de poner toda la atención en los principios de un rescate seguro en un desastre natural, pero su mente divagaba en muchas cosas. y una de ellas es

Pero ella de vez en cuando sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, metía la mano en su bolsillo y tomaba la esfera. El entrenamiento debía empezar desde mañana, trataba de entender el motivo para tener una esfera de esas características en control.

Por un segundo cerraba los ojos tratando de entender el peso y la textura del objeto, había algo extraño por cierto, era un metal raro, no parecía aluminio porque era más pesado, ¿que era?.

\- Alumnos, como saben hoy comenzarán de nuevo en la residencia, así que si tienen que ir a buscar algo a sus hogares o solicitarlo, ahora es el momento.

Se escuchó un pequeño murmullo en la sala, el nuevo internado que se había tornado más familiar desde los últimos meses daba inicio. El hecho de estar todos juntos de dia y noche hacía que conocieran mejor y trabajaran mejor, pero sobretodo les permitía a los profesores protegerlos a tiempo completo.

Las clases terminaron rápido y como clase se dirigieron a ordenar sus respectivas habitaciones, la mayoría se puso de acuerdo para cocinar.

Al parecer llegaran un par de profesores nuevos - dijo Kirishima mientras empezaba a comer - lo escuche de Cementoss

Quizás nos hagan hacer nuevos entrenamiento - se lamentó Mineta - esto sera terrible, aunque sí es una profesora no podría quejarme.

Lo que nos ayude a ser mejores héroes, debería ser nuestra mayor preocupación - dijo Lida, ajustándose los lentes - así que creo que serian un buen aporte a la formación, ya que los tiempos son difíciles.

La mayoría hizo un pequeño silencio, reflexionando sobre las palabras del presidente de la clase, pues tenía razón, cada vez los villanos se multiplicaban, eran tiempos mucha tensión y ellos podían ser un blanco fácil para ellos.

Después de una broma de Ashido, siguieron comiendo alegremente, olvidando el tema en las siguientes horas. Tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento oscuro de su mente.

* * *

 _ **Soy la pregunta del millón**_

 _ **Siempre la interrogación**_

 _ **No respondas que sí porque sí**_

Ochako salió de las habitaciones al patio, se aseguro de que nadie estuviera despierto para verla, ya eran mas menos las 3 de la madrugada y suponía con seguridad que estaban todos durmiendo, caminó en la oscuridad y miró el cielo, por un momento sus ojos se sintieron llorosos. Tenía miedo, angustia e incertidumbre. Cada paso le pesaba, sentía una tonelada de dudas invadirla.

No entendía esa mezcla de emociones, cuando había peleado con Gravitem había sentido que podía ganar, aunque la diferencia de poder fuera enorme. Una especie de explosión en el pecho, casi de libertad infinita.

¿Que era esa emoción por pelear?

Saco la esfera de un bolsillo, tomó aire, la colocó enfrente suyo, activo su poder con una mano y esta empezó flotar hacia el lado derecho y subía cada vez más. Mantuvo la mano apuntando y por primera vez intento guiarla hacia el otro lado.

Sentía una pequeña vibración en los dedos. Era la demostración a sí misma que podía mejorar, eso pensaba. Era casi como una revelación.

\- Kaijo - dijo en voz alta juntando sus dedos y la esfera se precipitó al piso.

Se acercó para atraparla, en un momento rió, no le había costado levantarla, sin embargo era la primera vez que intentaba controlar algo que hacía levitar así que se sentía emocionada, ya que lo haría un par de veces, antes de ir a dormir. Gravitem le estaba abriendo un mundo de posibilidades, ese era el objetivo, aunque lo estaba desobedeciendo por practicar antes del entrenamiento oficial, no pensaba que se fuera enojar.

¿Debería intentar lo que hice para defenderme contra el sensei? - se preguntó en voz alta mirando el cielo y sonriendo aliviada y emocionada. Tenía que seguir intentando, no sacaba nada con angustiarse.

 _ **Y qué, qué podrías tú decir**_

 **Si yo no te voy a oír**

 **No me entiendes**

 **Y nunca seré lo que esperas de mí**

Izuku había visto salir a la joven de la casa de manera silenciosa, el mismo había salido un rato a entrenar hace unos minutos, estaba colocando algunas pesas en sus piernas para reforzarlas. Pensó que todos dormían en la residencia. Se sorprendió gratamente al observar a la castaña dirigirse a uno de los claros entre los árboles. Aprovecho la oscuridad y se quedó observándola atentamente

Ella también entrenaba, era la primera vez que la veía y apretó un tanto sus puños, se sentía culpable pues no debía dudar de que ella también quisiera ser mejor. Se convertiría en una heroína fuerte. Y no dudaba de ello, pero últimamente parecía que sus objetivos habían cambiado, y eso le molestaba porque no lograba dilucidar qué había cambiado.

¿Que era lo que buscaba Uraraka?

Para su mala suerte su subconsciente le pregunta con mayor audacia

¿Que quería el de ella?, ¿Porque se preocupaba tanto?.

Era claro que un vínculo de compañerismo ya no lo satisfacía, menos el de amistad, y eso solo complicaba más las cosas, no sabia si decirle cómo se sentía, a la vez las cosas con el nuevo maestro externo de la academia, ese sujeto no le agradaba. Si fueran celos sería infundado, la diferencia de edad era mucha. Mas no podía descartar del todo. Uraraka era preciosa. Mucho más de lo que él había soñado en una chica.

Y últimamente se sentía más atraído, ya que ese brillo e ímpetu en sus ojos hacía que por segundos olvidará cómo respirar. Porque su voluntad era la que se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos castaños.

\- Maldita sea - masculló el peliverde tratando de ordenar la línea de pensamientos.

La miró una vez más, tenía la esfera en el aire y desactivaba su poder. No lograba entender qué hacía. Suponía que Gravitem le había encomendado alguna tarea en especial, aquella esfera de metal era fantasmal juraría que cambiaba de tonalidades en la noche mientras ella hacía maniobras para manejarla.

 _ **Jamás ya me vas a conocer**_

 _ **Niño y hombre puedo ser**_

 _ **No me uses y apartes de tí**_

Estuvo por lo menos otros 40 minutos, antes de dar un suspiro y mirar su reloj, a veces cuando hacía maniobras se sentía observada, daba una vuelta para corroborar pero solo los árboles y la oscuridad la acompañaban, que extraño pensó la castaña, desactivo la esfera por última vez y tomándola en sus manos se le escapó un bostezo, lo que indicó que debía volver para dormir, se estiró y camino a la residencia, siendo seguida por la mirada de Deku en al oscuridad, quien después de un rato también se dirigió a la habitación .

No podía dormir, se había dado vuelta, una y otra vez. Se volteo hacia el techo y la pregunta que le hizo al bicolor volvía, lo sabía, vio un dejo de tristeza en Todoroki cuando nombró a su madre. Quizás lo había hecho sentir mal, probablemente había escarbado en algo delicado por su estúpida pregunta. Llevo una mano a su frente.

Existía la posibilidad de que él no quisiera trabajar con ella, dudo. Al despedirse después de ver a Ochako en la enfermería, su semblante era el mismo de siempre, no había rastros de desprecio u hostilidad.

Y sin embargo la gran corriente de pensamiento en su mente no daba tregua, tenía que realizar los cálculos para mejorar el fuego de Todoroki. Debía lograr una forma de disculparse y hablar con el.

Se levantó y tomó la libreta, necesitaba un té, estaba claro que no podía dormir, eran las 4:30 de la mañana, así que la mayoría de sus compañeros estarían en sus habitaciones durmiendo. A ella la carmomia la culpa.

La pelinegro se desplazó, llegó a la cocina y preparó un té blanco con jazmín, pensando en que podía ayudar a despejar la mente. Camino al lugar donde estaban los sillones, antes de sentarse vio otra figura en el sillón con algo humeante en la pequeña mesa.

No podía ser. Esto debía ser una broma de Kamisama.

El joven volteo a verla de reojo, sus ojos en la semioscuridad parecían brillar, en especial su iris que estaba en el lado de la quemadura, resplandecía como los de un gato.

Shoto se sorprendió al verla aparecer en la sala de estar con una taza de té en madrugada, suponía que no podía dormir. Le extraño por un momento verla sin su característico peinado, el pelo negro caía alrededor de su rostro, se veía más adulta, se sentó a su lado en el sillón dejando la taza de té en la mesa.

\- Tampoco puedes dormir Yaoyorozu

\- No...creo que estoy pensando demasiadas cosas. - dijo a modo de disculpa, colocando suavemente las manos en sus rodillas.

Se quedaron en silencio, la joven tomó un poco de té y dejó la taza en la mesa.

\- Jazmín… - susurro el joven

Ella miró la taza de té de Todoroki, era de las tradicionales japonesas, sentía el olor penetrante del té, probablemente debía ser.

\- té verde con menta - dijo la joven acomodándose en el sillón.

Todoroki la miró sorprendido, de alguna manera le complacía que ella compartiera el mismo gusto por la bebida, ella le sonrió sutilmente.

\- ¿puedo probarlo?

\- si

Momo se acercó a su lado quedando sus cuerpos casi rozando lado a lado, se desplazó para tomar la pequeña taza blanca con una sutil decoración de flor azul. Aspiro con suavidad le refrescante olor y tomó un sorbo, cerró los ojos disfrutando del sabor, se parecía al joven a su lado: serio e intenso. Dejó suavemente la taza en la mesa y volvió a acomodarse. Dándose cuenta de la sutil oscuridad a su alrededor.

\- Necesito decirte algo Todoroki-san

\- Dime - respondió tomando la taza, viéndola de reojo.

\- Yo… Me siento mal por la pregunta que te hice sobre tus poderes, creo que que te hizo recordar algo doloroso. Yo lo vi en tu expresión, no era mi intención.

El giro suavemente para mirarla atento. Sus manos arrugando el pantalón del pijama, y apretando los labios, en lo que llevaban de compañeros podía jurar nunca haber visto esa expresión en la pelinegro.

\- No pensaba que podrías preocuparte por algo así - dijo haciendo una pausa para encontrarse con la mirada de la joven - Todos tenemos cosas que nos causan dolor, pero no por eso podemos ocultarnos por siempre.

\- Porque al final nunca puedes escapar, ¿verdad? - susurro mirando hacia la oscuridad, para luego mirar la taza humeante- Beber té me hace sentir bien, probablemente eran los momentos de calma en medio del entrenamiento de mi madre. Me hubiera gustado jugar más.

\- A mi también me hubiera gustado jugar más. - Reconoció el joven sonriendo levemente.

Momo sintió una leve puntada en su pecho, pues esa expresión la paralizó, era casi una sonrisa en el rostro del bicolor. Y eso lo hacía atractivo.

Se relajó y sonrió, pues la culpa se iba desvaneciendo en ella, el joven sintió su cuerpo más relajado, su respiración se acompasaba.

Me siento mejor, hablar contigo me ha sacado un peso de encima - le dijo cerrando los ojos, por un momento Momo fue invadida por el sueño, se apoderaba de ella con avidez, no quería hacer nada para impedirlo.

Pasaron unos minutos para que ella se apoyara en el hombro de Shoto totalmente dormida, se acomodo. El bicolor sintió un escalofrío por el contacto, el cabello negro cayó sutilmente en su rostro tapándolo.

¿Debía despertarla?

No, no la despertaria, parecía descansar muy bien, inseguro desplazó los cabellos para que poder ver el rostro de la joven y que ella respirara mejor, no le molestaba el contacto en absoluto.

Hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba del tacto, menos iba a pensar con su compañera de clase que parecía disfrutar del sueño recobrado. Se acomodo en el sillón sutilmente y la pelinegro también pareció acomodarse junto a el, lo tomo suavemente del brazo y suspiró.

Se tenso, pero luego volvió a mirarla, por alguna extraña razón empezó a relajarse, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido apoyando sutilmente su cabeza sobre la de la joven.

 _ **Por qué yo tendría que cambiar**_

 _ **Nadie más lo va a intentar**_

 _ **Y no entienden**_

 _ **Que sigo aquí**_

La primera que despertó fue Momo, cuando abrió los ojos sintió calor a su lado, estaba muy cómoda. Pero era extraño ver dos tazas enfrente suyo, cuando recordó lo pasado hace unas horas se sonrojo hasta las orejas, estaba abrazada de manera muy cercana al brazo izquierdo de su compañero, el cual emitia un agradable calor.

Por kamisama, casi le da un infarto cuando se levantó y vio a Todoroki que también se estaba despertando, el cual también miraba a su alrededor,aliviado porque los colores demostraron que estaba amaneciendo así que debian ser mas menos las 6 de la mañana.

Al voltearse ellos se miraron casi por primera vez, mirando que ella sostenía su brazo y él había tomado su mano quedando casi los dedos entrelazados entre ambos, probablemente al quedarse dormido lo hizo.

Se soltaron sonrojados, se miraron un par de veces y se dieron una disculpa.

* * *

Cuando la mayoría de la clase 1A bajaron a tomar desayuno a las 7 de la mañana, no les extraño ver a Todoroki y Yaoyorozu ya tomando desayuno y vestidos con sus respectivos uniformes, pues al ser los mejores de la clase suponían que levantarse temprano no era un problema.

Ochako tomo desayuno más alegre de lo habitual y cuando cerró su bolso tocó la esfera para activar el poder. Sintió como la esfera empezó a levitar dentro de su bolso, debía esforzarse para mantenerla en ese estado todo el día.

 _ **Y tú ves lo que ellos nunca ven**_

 _ **Te daría el cien por cien**_

 _ **Me conoces y ya no hay temor**_

Midoriya la seguía observando atentamente, ella seguía entrenando, se dio cuenta de su mirada cansada en la hora de almuerzo mientras hablaba con Asui y él contestaba las respuestas de su amigo presidente de la clase respecto al trabajo que encomendó Cementos.

El primer día paso rápido, en medio de clases y pausas, a veces sus miradas se cruzaban y volvían a retomar el curso del dia.

Y sin darse cuenta el segundo día ya estaba en la mitad, al menos eso había sido muy rápido para la castaña, llegada la segunda noche, salió de las habitaciones a la oscuridad.

 _ **Yo mostraría lo que soy**_

 _ **Si tú vienes donde voy**_

 _ **No me alcanzan**_

 _ **Si eres mi amigo mejor**_

Se sentó en el suelo en el mismo claro del bosque de hace 2 noches atrás, en el cual empezó a entrenar, hoy se sentía extrañamente calmada, pues había logrado en los 2 días mantener la esfera en su mochila y en ningún minuto toco el fondo.

La concentración casi le costó el regaño de Aizawa sensei, pero había valido la pena. No podía más que sentirse orgullosa.

 _ **Que sabrán del mal y el bien**_

 _ **Yo no soy lo que ven**_

 _ **Todo un mundo durmiendo**_

 _ **Y yo sigo soñando por qué**_

Toco la esfera una vez más y sin darse cuenta se tocó a sí misma empezando a flotar junto a la esfera. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos dejando atrás la culpa.

Mañana hablaría con Gravitem y podía seguir avanzando. Al abrir los ojos el cielo de la noche parecía muy brillante, pero algo extraño pasaba porque el cansancio la abofeteó de golpe. Y empezó a perder el control.

 _ **Sus palabras susurran mentiras**_

 _ **Que nunca creeré**_

 _ **Y yo sólo quiero ser real**_

 _ **Y sentir el mundo igual**_

Iba cayendo y en eso supuso que todo terminaría con un duro golpe y probablemente llena de moretones, había sido muy imprudente al sobreexigirse. El golpe nunca llegó, en cambio sintió algo suave y fuerte que la tomó y ella en reflejo se aferró con todas sus fuerzas, supo de inmediato que era él. No había otra ser humano que tuviera ese olor, y que sus brazos dieran la seguridad de un héroe, pero sobre todo la calidez. Era Deku. Y ella solo pudo enrojecer. Cayeron suavemente al suelo.

Ella mantenía cerrados los ojos, escucho algunas cigarras en la noche. Y mantuvo la respiración, se dio cuenta que se mantenía abrazada a su cuello mientras él la cargaba.

 ** _Que los otros, por ellos, por mí_**

 ** _Por qué yo tendría que cambiar_**

 ** _Nadie más lo va a intentar_**

 ** _Estoy solo_**

¿Que hacía? lo miraba y trataba de evitar sus ojos verdes que la verían, porque últimamente los ojos de Izuku Midoriya la escudriñaban más, sus ojos más adultos y cautivadores la harían decir todo de una vez, ella no podía aguantar más, porque ella quería perderse en sus ojos y dejar de mentirse.

\- Perdóname, no pude evitar observarte. - confesó el joven.

La voz sonó ronca, pues su cuerpo se movió solo, viéndola caer con lo cansada que estaba por el entrenamiento, claro era que se azotaria contra el suelo, y no podría permitirlo.

\- D-deku-kun…-susurro mientras se mantenía abrazada y temblaba. Mirando la esfera que todavía flotaba, sentía el cuerpo que se estremecía por el contacto, esto de alguna manera estaba mal, aunque no entendía, eso le gritaba su cuerpo

Ninguno habló, Izuku estaba sonrojado pero serio, sentía la garganta seca, el cuerpo de la joven se apretaba contra él, y podía sentir sus curvas y su aroma. No estaba bien sentirse así. También estaba en alerta.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto

\- si, solo que sentí como si me desmayara...Gracias.

\- Puedo cargarte a tu habitación, para que descanses.

\- y-yo creo que puedo estar de pie.

 _ **Que los otros, por ellos, por mí**_

 _ **Por qué yo tendría que cambiar**_

 _ **Nadie más lo va a intentar**_

 _ **Estoy solo**_

Deku dejó las piernas en el suelo, pero la joven seguía abrazada a su cuello. Sin mirarlo

\- No te dejaré ir - instintivamente la abrazo y la acercó a su cuerpo, sin importar lo que ella pudiera pensar, debía ser sincero y si la cercanía de su cuerpo le estaba dando esta seguridad que así fuera.

Aquella frase sonó como una declaración.

La castaña no se soltó, se aferró más a él escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, aspirando el perfume del joven, recordando el viaje en tren cuando estuvieron cerca, viendo esa escena a mil años luz

Y- o sigo aquí, Deku-kun - sonrió sinceramente después de tantos días de dudas y culpas

 _ **Y sigo aquí**_

 _ **Sólo yo**_

 _ **Estoy aquí**_

 _ **Sigo aquí**_

 _ **Sigo aquí**_

* * *

Agradezco todo su apoyo de antemano muchas gracias.

 **§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	6. Maldita Angustia

Konihiwa! soy **§Girl Magic del Anime§, vamos que se puede, de a poco de a poco.**

* * *

 **Canción de fuerza y gravedad**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Maldita Angustia**

* * *

Podía sentir las palpitaciones en su cuerpo, el de Ochako temblaba y reaccionaba al suyo, no era estúpido para no darse cuenta.

Sus cuerpos reaccionaban más que la habilidad de decir lo que sentían uno por el otro.

Ella le dijo que estaba aquí. Y esa fue respuesta suficiente.

La apretó más contra él, queriendo fundirse con ella, si esto era parte del cielo tenía que abrazar a Ochako muchas veces, si era posible. Lo que lo hizo entrar de manera estrepitosa al paraíso fue un gemido suave de la castaña cuando la acercó más a él, sus pupilas se contrajeron en segundos.

Definitivamente no podría aguantar más tiempo. Estaba a punto de explotar, sus ansias, su culpa, el nerviosismo, su deseo de tenerla a su lado.

\- Uraraka… - susurro tratando de no disfrutar el pronunciarlo.

\- No me sueltes. - lo abrazó, arrugando la polera apretando sus dedos y ocultando con su flequillo su sonrojo.

Ochako sentía el martillar desbocado de su corazón en sus oídos, escuchó claramente su pequeño gemido, mordió sus labios, empezó a temblar.

Le hubiera gustado correr, pero estaba muy cansada para hacerlo, escapar sin mirar hacia atrás, más que cansancio, una especie de parálisis en su cuerpo. Sentía que en los brazos de Izuku se derretía, eso no ayudaba en nada en la situación.

¿Que era esta extraña emoción que la recorría entera?, casi podía sentir como el calor del joven la acariciaba en oleadas, era lento, y cada vez iba entrando más y más en su piel, quemándola en el proceso. Sentía el pánico de que estaba perdiendo una batalla muy importante . De que su cuerpo, de que sus emociones estaban gritando.

\- Esto es peligroso Uraraka

El sabía, era casi un hombre y era obvio que había instintos que habían surgido de manera estrepitosa solo con el gemido de la castaña. Pensar en estrategias no era fácil como cuando se enfrentaba a un villano. Porque se preguntaba una y otra vez que hacía con sus sentimientos que surgieron en oleadas, siendo que se había prometido no interferir en el deseo de la castaña de ser fuerte.

Algo le decía que más cerca. Más...

\- y-yo - tartamudeo Ochako

Izuku se separó lentamente de la joven para mirarla a los ojos, su aliento se congeló, al mirarla supo que ella sentía lo mismo, pues sus ojos temblaban, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su pecho subía y bajaba. Los labios entreabiertos, suplicantes. ¿ella sentiría lo mismo por él?.

\- No podré contenerme - la tomó de la barbilla suavemente y la observó, acercándose.

Ochako abrió los ojos, la voz de él sonaba gutural, casi parecía no ser el mismo Deku. no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Esa frase fue casi como que la viera semidesnuda.

En un segundo él se detuvo y bajó la mirada. La tomó rápidamente en brazos y la llevo en segundos a la residencia, la dejó suavemente en el suelo del comedor y susurro un buenas noches.

Ochako no vio nuevamente la mirada del joven que pasó a ser una de depredador, pues desapareció camino a su habitación en la oscuridad.

Después de unos segundos en que sentía totalmente pegada al piso, volvió en sí y caminó a su habitación para tirarse en la cama mientras abrazaba una almohada, la mirada del joven era algo estremecedor, se tocó los labios, estaba segura que él la hubiera besado.

Y que incluso ese beso fuera...Fuera...

¿Que debía hacer?

Necesita ayuda, no podía con todo.

Cerró los ojos, pero de alguna manera aun sentía la intensidad de la mirada de Deku sobre ella. Y eso solo la hizo sonreír mientras se dormía.

* * *

Todoroki camino a buscar almuerzo mientras pasaba por el grupo de la clase 1B que hacía la fila, escuchó a los chicos comentando sobre las más guapas. Bastante común en los chicos de su edad.

Claro que las chicas de la Clase 1 B, son bastante sexys, Sobretodo la presidenta de la clase - mencionaba uno

Pero qué dices si en la clase A también hay unas muy guapas, ¿acaso no recuerdas?...

Cuando mencionaron a Yaoyorozu un aura oscura lo rodeó inmediatamente.

Algún que otro estudiante sintió variar la temperatura del ambiente con algún que otro escalofrío, pero no le dio importancia.

Todoroki recordó a la joven y esa aura desapareció en un parpadeo. La vio en pijama con el cabello revuelto, durmiendo a su lado en la sala de la residencia de estudiantes. Labios suaves, un leve sonrojo, incluso había visto un poco más de piel desde su posición en la parte del escote. Aunque fuera reservado en sus comentarios, Yaoyorozu era muy inteligente y atractiva. Esa imagen era algo que le iba a costar bastante trabajo olvidar.

Era claro que ninguno de la academia había presenciado aquella escena. Y no tenían porque saberlo tampoco.

\- ¿Todoroki quieres comer con nosotros? - Midoriya preguntó mientras apuntaba la mesa donde la mayoría de la clase comía junta.

\- Claro - respondió

Se sentó entre el pelo verde y Lida, vio de reojo a la pelinegro y empezó por su arroz.

Pero algo le llamó la atención en su compañero, digamos que a pesar de todo lo antisocial que a veces pudiera parecer en su clase, era bastante observador y la actitud de Midoriya estaba muy callada, podría asegurar que había angustia a veces.

Miró a Lida de soslayo quien parecía el mismo de siempre, recordándoles las tareas encomendadas como presidente de la clase.

Tomó su jugo y siguió observándolo, el joven evitaba mirar hacia donde estaba la mayoría de las chicas de la clase, miró hacia allá y enseguida se dio cuenta de Uraraka, también parecía más apagada que de costumbre.

¿Habrían discutido?

No podía imaginar a los dos en una situación así, pero esa vez que los vio en el parque compartiendo un helado, parecían pasarlo bien. No era una actitud como pareja. Pero quizás eran más que amigos.

\- Midoriya, ¿me acompañas después de comer? - le pregunto sin rodeos.

\- ehh, si Todoroki.

Terminaron de comer, Midoriya lo acompañó a uno de los patios donde había unos bancos. Ya entendía porque el hijo de Endeavor quería hablar con él, estaba seguro que lo había notado.

\- Te ves diferente, ¿Sucede algo Midoriya? - le pregunto mientras lo miraba de reojo

El portador del One For All, suspiro cansado y se derrumbó en el banco, colocó una de sus manos en su rostro tapando parcialmente su vista, dejando escapar las ansias que desde la noche no lo dejaban, las ansias que no dejaron dormir gran parte de la noche.

\- Todoroki, creo que debo alejarme de Uraraka-san - dijo con cierto dolor.

* * *

\- No estoy para esto. Sr. Director, ¿Qué pretende? -preguntó Ectoplasm

\- Nada fuera de normal, lo más lógico es tener más profesores capaces de proteger a los alumnos y de reforzar la lecciones que tenemos. - respondió el director como lo más natural del mundo.

La mayoría de los profesores, se movió incómodo. A muchos no le convencía la presentación de Gravitem como nuevo tutor, la mayoría sabía de antemano el carácter huraño e irónico del superhéroe, ¿Podría ayudar a la cuestionada imagen de la academia?. O ¿lo empeoraría?.

\- El es el guía de Uraraka, puedo decir que hasta el momento el entrenamiento va bien, ella se muestra confiada. No la ha explotado ni nada por el estilo.-mencionó Eraser.

Midnight se cruzó de brazos y miro la proyección en la pared donde estaba el nombre de Gravitem, les habían dicho que por lo menos había otro tutor por el momento. Ella sonrió mirando a Nezu, el no era un simple superhéroe, definitivamente ya tenía todo resuelto. No por nada era el Sr. Director.

\- Escuchen con atención - dijo pidiendo silencio, levantando una pata al cielo - Deberían confiar más en su director, recuerden que toda acción no es al azar. Y ni siquiera Gravitem sabe sobre la otra contratación -

La mayoría de los profesores miraron al director, el cual se río.

\- Aun les falta mucho, pequeños.

Un nombre nuevo se proyectó en la pared, frente a todos apareció el nombre de: Animary.

El rubio sintió un pequeño escalofrío y golpeó la mesa.

\- Pero Director, ella se especializa en captura de villanos, ¿como es posible? - preguntó alarmado, había trabajo una vez con ella y en verdad era una mujer inteligente y terrible en cuanto a captura de villanos.

\- Digamos que mi propuesta le agrado muchísimo, ustedes no saben, pero cuando mañana los presente en la primera Clase que es 1A entenderán perfectamente mi decisión.

Se dieron miradas, algunos se rieron, otros parecieron extrañarse con la decisión, pero no cuestionaron.

El pelinegro con ojos cansados se levantó del asiento.

\- Para mi no es ningún problema, he trabajado con ambos, creo que serán un buen complemento para mi clase, pero si intentan algo con ellos lo conversare personalmente con cada uno.

La expresión de Eraserhead era de seriedad, con el paso de los años demostraba su preocupación por sus cursos.

* * *

El hombre pelirrojo miró dos veces y luego a las esfera.

Y se sorprendió. Pasó la esfera de un lado a otro. Tenía magnetismo, y había otro tipo de fuerza.

La chiquilla si que se estaba esforzando.

\- Veo que entrenaste más del tiempo estipulado - mencionó, al levantar la esfera en la palma de su mano.

La castaña apretó los labios y no dijo palabra alguna, levantó la mirada porque no era algo por avergonzarse.

\- No es algo malo. Sabía que podías hacerlo. ¿Estás cansada? - pregunto.

\- Sí

\- Ahora planearemos lo que siéntate.

Gravitem la vio sentarse y poner toda su atención en el. Esta vez iría con cuidado, no se precipitaría como antes. Había ocasiones en que si forzaba las cosas lo unico que haria seria romperlas. Y no estaba dispuesto a romper la única oportunidad de tener un discípulo que lo desafiara.

\- Los que manejamos gravedad, estamos en la defensiva en cuanto se trata de villanos. Supongo que te ha hecho sentir un poco frustrada. - La vio asentir - el hecho de que seas mi discípula, hará que puedas atacar además de defender. Haré que desarrolles esto.

Ochako se dio cuenta del bolso al lado de su profesor, que empezó a moverse. En unos segundos había por los menos 6 esferas en medio de ambos flotando.

\- Estás preciosidades se transformarán en tus armas, e incluso más adelante podrás convertir en arma cualquiera objeto de la tierra - sonrió de manera maliciosa - ¿Las ves?

Eran más pequeñas que la esfera que le pasó, pero podía sentir un extraño magnetismo venir de ellas, casi como la presencia del héroe. Esto podía moverse por muchas partes, podrían ser como proyectiles, no era una mala idea. ¿sería capaz de lograrlo?

\- pero debo tocarlas para activarlas

\- No pequeña, con el paso del tiempo, no necesitarás de tacto. Porque lo primero que harán los villanos será inutilizar tus manos. Recuerdalo.

Ella miró las esferas moverse, y le pareció que los ojos de su maestro brillaron maliciosamente.

* * *

Yaoyorozu termino de comer y se dirigió a una de las salas del equipo que trabajaba en equipamiento, tenían una ventana de una hora. Pidió ocupar algunas instalaciones, en especial la química. Estaba ansiosa, se sentía avergonzada. El hecho de quedarse dormida al lado del bicolor y tomar su brazo casi como un muñeco le secó la garganta y la hizo sonrojar.

Pero no habían hecho nada malo, sólo quedarse dormidos uno al lado del otro.

Y sin embargo cuando despertó lo vio dormir tranquilo, con una expresión de calma, se había fijado en su pijama, en su cuello y en su piel, en el inicio de los pectorales . ¿Acaso era una pervertida?. Llevo una mano a su frente para sacarse el sudor. No era que el joven fuera poco atractivo, al contrario. Probablemente dentro de las chicas era uno de los más populares.

\- Tengo que concentrarme - se dijo a sí misma mientras prendía el mechero.

Aplicó fuego en el material creado, este empezó a absorber el calor, el pequeño panel que cargaba mostraba los colores y las temperaturas variables.

\- A pesar de todo eres un misterio. - se dijo para sí misma pensando en el bicolor. - lo mejor es pensar con calma. No puedo confundirme, debo concentrarme.

Se subió ambas mangas de la camisa y se concentró en crear el material en ese mismo momento en forma de 2 cubos. Con cada antebrazo empezó a crearlos. Se apoyó en la mesa, y ambos cayeron a la superficie. Miró los datos, el fuego del mechero tenía una temperatura constante, en cambio del fuego de Todoroki variaba, especialmente en el centro.

Se cruzó de brazos, estaba a punto de entender algo, todo su razonamiento interrumpido por el grito de Mineta desde la entrada del laboratorio, la puerta permanecía abierta en este horario así que posiblemente la había visto desde ahí, sintió un poco de enojo, no quería interrupciones. Miró en su brazo con la camisa arremangada y desde el formó una katana que se deslizó hasta su mano, la tomó y giró para mirar a su compañero apuntando con ella al intruso no deseado.

\- Sal de aquí Mineta-san, estoy ocupada. - dijo de manera cuidadosa y seria.

\- Moo, Yaoyorozu pero yo sólo quería… - tartamudeo al ver la espada japonesa, no había visto nunca esa expresión en la joven. Pero las ganas de mirarla e incluso intentar tocar eran más que la preocupación que le daba su inconsciente.

Ella miró la cara de perversión del chico, de verdad no entendía el porqué de su comportamiento, esperaba que los chicos no fueran así, la mayoría de sus compañeros no tenía ese tipo de actitud, no pudo seguir analizando ya que una presencia conocida, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Ya la escuchaste - se escuchó desde atrás de Mineta.

La voz del bicolor resonó en la entrada del laboratorio, Mineta miró hacia arriba, se encontró con la fría mirada Todoroki, hace mucho que no veía ese brillo. Sintió un pulso de alarma y desapareció rápido al comedor. No había que pensarlo dos veces.

\- Todoroki-san, yo...

Bajo la espada un tanto avergonzada y dándole la espalda. Nunca espero que alguien ni menos él la descubriera en una actitud tan poco delicada.

El hijo de Endeavor dio una mirada y pudo entender en qué trabajaba la pelinegro, no era de extrañar que se molestara con Mineta, aunque el hecho de ser una joven atractiva era proporcional al grado de ganas molestar de Grape Juice.

\- Si estás muy concentrada, es normal que te molesten las interrupciones - dijo al entrar en el laboratorio y colocarse a su lado con las manos en el bolsillos, tomó una pausa. - No pensé que tus ganas de investigación te llevarán a esto - mirando la katana en su mano derecha, casi con una mirada divertida.

\- Yo…- dijo colocando una mano en su pecho, sintiéndose como una niña haciendo una travesura. Porque vio la expresión en él y cerró los ojos sorprendida de esa media sonrisa.

\- Es interesante - dijo mirando el mechero.

Escucho una risa en su compañera y una especie de suspiro. La tensión en ella desapareció por completo, y eso lo relajó a la vez. Se dio cuenta escucharla reír era agradable.

Por eso le parecía extraña la declaración de Midoriya, si el se sentía bien en compañía de la castaña ¿porque alejarse de ella?, no pudieron seguir conversando porque Lida llegó y se llevó al peliverde.

Despejo esos pensamientos.

\- Aunque creo que lo que más lo asustó era que aparecieras detrás suyo. Mineta-san puede ser algo molesto a veces. - reconoció Momo.

\- Debería estar mas atento a su entorno, ese descuido puede ser fatal. - dijo a modo de análisis.

\- Tienes razón, Todoroki-san.

\- Cuando Shoto volteó a verla ella le sonreía, sus ojos negros brillaban y eso provocó una cálida punzada en su corazón.

* * *

Estaban sentados, la Clase 1 A ordenada, los estudiantes se miraban unos a otros.

Incluso más de alguno miró al presidente, el joven de anteojos. Trataban de encontrar una justificación para que el director estuviera al frente de la clase. El día de hoy estaba en un salón más amplio y se dieron cuenta inmediatamente que la mayoría de los tutores estaban en las filas finales de pie.

\- He decidido empezar por ustedes, no vengo a darles un regaño... Aunque debería.

La mayoría me movió incómodo en la silla, después de los últimos acontecimientos era más que obvia aquella declaración del Director de la Academia.

\- En vista de los acontecimientos, hemos incorporado nuevos tutores, el primero probablemente ya lo han visto en algunas instalaciones - miro a la puerta entreabierta - es un héroe con amplia experiencia en varios campos así que su visión les ayudará a enfrentar ciertas situaciones. Gravitem pasa por favor.

Vieron pasar a un hombre alto, de pelo rojo largo hasta los hombros, lo que más llamaba la atención eran los ojos dorados y felinos, se paró al lado del director, sintieron inmediatamente un cambio en el ambiente, mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

\- Adicional a esto antes que continuar, ha llegado nuestra nueva tutora, que ha aceptado de manera excepcional. Pase por favor: Animary.

\- ¿Qué? - murmullo el hombre pelirrojo mirando hacia la puerta - Bien jugado director. - masculló.

Sintieron un taconeo y al lado del hombre, una mujer de cabellera oscura recogida en una trenza que caía coquetamente en su hombro derecho y llegada hasta la cintura, entró, con una ligera sonrisa miró a la clase.

\- Esta bien guapa- susurró Mineta, siendo callado por algunos de sus compañeros

\- Pueden presentarse. - mencionó el director mirándolos.

La mujer miró de reojo a Gravitem y dio un paso al frente.

\- Mi nombre de héroe es Animary, trabajo especialmente en captura de villanos y recogida de información. - esto último lo dijo con un tono diferente - Espero poder prepararlos para situaciones de extremo peligro. Mi nombre real es Kazuki Furukawa. - dio una suave reverencia.

\- Antes de presentarme - hizo una pausa mirando hacia Mineta cruzándose de brazos- En primer lugar al estudiante que hace comentarios inapropiados tiene que asumir que puede recibir una "charla" especial. - calló un momento para luego mirar a toda la clase - En Segundo lugar, mi nombre es Gravitem también he trabajado en captura de villanos pero principalmente en rescate y ataque de primera línea, mi objetivo es que sufran ahora para no llorar después. - hizo una pausa mirando a la mujer a su lado - Mi nombre real es Aki Furukawa, y si se lo están preguntando... Animary es mi esposa.

Los profesores emitieron un murmullo de sorpresa, y pudieron entender la decisión del director con claridad aunque no podían creer que aquella pareja de héroes estuviera casada, menuda sorpresa.

Los alumnos también. Vieron al hombre pelirrojo seguir cruzados de brazos con el ceño fruncido mientras la mujer lo miraba con una leve sonrisa.

\- Mineta-kun, eres hombre muerto - susurro Eijiro riendo bajo.

La mayoría de la clase aceptó el comentario y lo miraron con lástima.

* * *

Agradezco todo su apoyo de antemano muchas gracias.

 **§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	7. Chapter 7

Konihiwa! soy §Girl Magic del Anime§, el trabajo está pesado, ¿verdad? Marzo ya se va.

* * *

 **Canción de fuerza y gravedad**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Palabras de Ayuda**

* * *

La llegada de los nuevos tutores lleno de rumores la academia. Aunque nada superó los comentarios después de los primeros entrenamientos.

La mayoría entendió que Gravitem era una de los tutores más despiadados.

\- Que sorpresa que esté casado, yo pensé que ninguna mujer podría soportarlo - mencionó Present Mic mientras tomaba su taza de café y miraba a los demás.

\- Bueno, es por eso que contrató también a Animary, supongo que con ella cerca el no sacara su lado más macabro con los estudiantes.- respondió Cementoss - Jamás lo hubiera imaginado como profesor, no creo que lo haga mal.

La mayoría asintió mientras se miraban. Alguno que otro sentía un sudor extraño, pues la personalidad del pelirrojo era bien peculiar.

\- Aunque a pesar de todo lo que ustedes digan se ven lindos, se nota que es bastante celoso para amenazar indirectamente a Mineta-kun - Menciono Midnight - eso habla bien de un hombre.

-Buenos días a todos. - mencionó Animary mientras entraba con una caja en su mano - pensé que les podría gustar algo dulce con un café, después de todo un pastel hace que el café sepa mejor.

La mayoría sintió el dulce olor y se acercaron a la caja con entusiasmo. Incluso había unos postres no tan dulces para los que no le gustara los pasteles.

Eraserhead se acercó y empezó a hablar con la mujer que acababa de entrar.

\- ¿Estás preocupado por alguien en especial? - levantó la mirada.

\- Puede ser, hay ciertas actitudes que me tienen un tanto extrañado, quizás es la edad, tu ya debes saberlo. Pero, puede que esto influya mucho en su desempeño y espero evitar situaciones complicadas.

\- Entiendo perfectamente. - medito un momento - ¿tendrás entrenamiento de campo?

\- Si, espero que puedas acompañarme.

\- Iré contigo. Me gustaría que puedas facilitarme el listado de tus estudiantes, ojala con las fotografías para poder hacer el análisis mejor en el campo. Creo que trabajare un buen tiempo contigo, porque cuando me presente en el aula ya podía ver algunas tormentas interesante.

\- ¿Tormentas? - pregunto el pelinegro extrañado.

Le gusto la actitud de la heroína, bueno después de todo estaba especializada en captura de villanos, aunque le daba curiosidad saber cómo operaba, sabía que era secreto profesional. Pero ya le preguntaría más, en el entrenamiento.

* * *

Midoriya ajustó los cordones de sus rojas zapatillas, tomó aire y se preparó para el entrenamiento. Su mente estaba cansada, se sentía, confundido. La última semana había sido de constantes cambios con los nuevos tutores. Y obviamente de mucha exigencia, más aún con Gravitem tomando algunos entrenamientos.

Las únicas palabras intercambiadas con Ochako fue un: "Buenos días" y algo sobre las clases. Había intentado evitarla en toda la semana, día a día, sin descanso.

¿Cobarde?

Quizás, pero no podía permitirse un nuevo error, ya se sentía lo suficiente idiota, no se perdonaría un fracaso de ella. La apoyaría desde las sombras si era necesario, aunque eso le hiciera mal y pareciera que su corazón quedaba herido en el proceso.

Porque era lo mejor, ¿no?.

Esos deseos tenía que esconderlos, ella lo confundía, sentía que tenia que decírselo todo de una vez, pero eso solo la presionaría.

Si forzaba una respuesta en ella, si lo rechazaba no importaba ya, sentía que se ahogaría con sus sentimientos.

Estaba poniendo muchas cosas en juego, estaba la posibilidad de que Ochako lo odiara por ello. Por forzar una respuesta a sus sentimientos siendo que ella quizás no estaba preparada.

\- Estas un poco distraído. ¿sabes? - Lida le dijo antes de salir de los vestidores.

\- Me siento un poco cansado - respondió Izuku colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza, sabiendo que mentía descaradamente.

Shoto miro a Deku, caminando al lado del joven de lentes, dudando totalmente de la respuesta.

\- Quizás deberías dormir más - sugirio Todoroki, mirándolo de reojo.

\- Creo que hoy dormiré temprano, gracias por el consejo Todoroki.

Llegó al lugar y empezó a hacer algunas flexiones con sus piernas, saltando de un lugar a otro para calentar sus músculos.

Se sintió mucho más en sintonía al despejar su mente y empezar la carrera de obstáculos ya que era el segundo en comenzar. La carrera de relevos empezó con el rubio explosivo que causó más que alguna sonrisa nerviosa ya que destruía en demasía. Todavía faltaba que se controlara.

\- Kacchan, tan enérgico como siempre - murmuró más para sí que para sus compañeros.

Cuando volteo hacia donde estaban los profesores, vio a Animary acompañar a Eraserhead, ella le dedicó una mirada, se sintió extraño, un poco incómodo.

Decidió mirar a su amigo de infancia que corría hacia él para darle el relevo mientras gritaba: "muerete".

Boto todo el aire en sus pulmones y decidió poner toda su energía en ello, mientras se sentía observado por el resto de sus compañeros.

Cuando terminó y le dio el paso a Todoroki, trato de no mirar hacia el lado de sus compañeras ya que los habían separado en hombres y mujeres, no quería arriesgarse a encontrarse con la castaña. Pero supo que ella era la próxima por un grito de Asui . Fue imposible no mirar

* * *

Ochako empezó la carrera esquivando los obstáculos móviles con bastante facilidad, sentía su cuerpo liviano después de tanto entrenamiento con su gravedad, el paso de los días hizo que ella se concentrara más para no recordar la mirada penetrante de Deku.

Ambos se evitaban. Si ni siquiera habían cruzado mirada más unos segundos.

Sentía que el le la esquivaba más de lo que deseaba. Aunque la mayoría no se daba cuenta de ello.

¿Porque se comportaba así?

No habían hecho nada malo, ni siquiera se habían besado, entonces porque estaba esa sensación. Esa emoción oscura.

Lo quería, y estaba haciéndose fuerte. Necesitaba más. Y ahora se daba cuenta que necesitaba de él. La voz de la su compañera invisible la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Vamos Ochako-Chan, tu puedes.

Entre la carrera de obstáculos había una enorme pared, se tocó el pecho y empezó a flotar mientras corría, la gravedad zero se apoderó de su cuerpo dio un salto mientras se elevaba en el aire. Sintió aumentar la fuerza de su gravedad y lo hizo acelerar, ya podía hacerlo, parecía un proyectil y no un globo de helio, sonrió con satisfacción. El arduo entrenamiento daba sus frutos, se sentía más confiada, su control respecto a la gravedad era mucho mayor.

Gravitem hablaba con ella al final de las clases y le ponía pequeño desafíos, diciéndole que pronto tendrían un entrenamiento más arduo. Pero tenía la corazonada que esos pequeños desafíos no eran insignificantes.

Cuando unas rocas iban dirigidas hacia ella para golpearla. Se agachó y tocó varias pequeñas y las dirigió con fuerza hacia sus atacantes. El choque elevó una nube de polvo desde donde salió a toda velocidad hacia la estudiante de creación, iba con una pequeña sonrisa y con una mirada determinada.

\- Ochako-chan ha mejorado mucho.- le dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al punto de relevo sintió la mirada de Deku y se encontró con ella, le sonrió y él le devolvió una sutil sonrisa. Fue algo fugaz y por un momento el tiempo se detuvo.

Sintió su pecho palpitar emocionada por ese signo del peliverde. Tenía que hablar con el. ¿Podría hacerlo?.

Miró a la estudiante de la creación empezar la nueva carrera de obstáculos.

Momo también tenía sus propios dilemas, si bien sentía escalofríos y palpitaciones cerca del bicolor, ni había nombrado sus emociones y era muy cautelosa en ello.

Porque para ella las emociones eran importantes y tomarlas a la ligera no estaba dentro de sus planes.

Sentía los ojos de Todoroki en ella.

Todoroki era alguien que a pesar de la oscuridad seguía caminando, y ella lo sabía en el fondo de su corazón y era eso porque lo admiraba aún más como héroe.

Mientras esquivaba algunas vallas que surgían en el suelo apareció una reja al parecer que no podía escapar. Tomó aire y de su antebrazo sacó la katana japonesa formándola en segundos y cortando la reja para pasar a través de ella, últimamente había estudiado mucho esa espada y le gustaba.

\- Oh, ¿desde cuando Yaoyorozu es tan afín con las espadas?, parece un samurai. - mencionó el peliverde claramente emocionado, si hubiera tenido su libreta de notas ya estaría escribiendo - es increíble, no había visto esa habilidad.

Todoroki observó cautelosamente los movimiento de la joven. Se sentía extrañamente complacido ya que desde que la ayudaba con la termotela, había podido observar con mayor detalle sus avances, esto le había permitido tener tranquilas conversaciones y silencios acogedores.

Esa katana le gustaba.

Cuando Momo iba pasando la reja, vio un mar de fuego y una soga en llamas colgando desde el techo, tomó impulso absorbiendo la katana en su brazo, se sacó su chaqueta del buzo, colocó sus manos en su vientre y creó la tela en que tanto había trabajado. Formó telas que le cubrieron sus manos. La tela la rodeó en forma de capa al lanzarse para tomar la cuerda e impulsarse para cruzar el fuego. Y eso la hacía sonrojar porque el fuego le recordaba al joven bicolor que la había ayudado con su invento. Salto al otro extremo y golpeó la mano de Minapara que continuara.

Shoto observó el fuego y luego vio la tela en las manos de la joven había que había resistido muy bien las altas temperaturas. Momo lo busco con la mirada y apretó sus puños, él sonrió levemente sin que nadie se percatara de ello. Aquello significaba un notable logro al proyecto que sin querer habían desarrollado juntos.

* * *

Después de la carrera de obstáculos muchos sintieron el cansancio. Había sido muy ardua, en cada tramo que le correspondía a cada uno, habían sido a usar sus kosei de forma estricta y fuera de lo común, por lo que se consideró una adecuación a situaciones de extremo peligro contra villanos.

Definitivamente Eraserhead se había esmerado, sin consideración que al otro día tenían un importante examen de Inglés.

La mayoría se había ubicado en la sala de estar de la residencia donde compartían. Estaban concentrados estudiando para el examen de Present Mic. La mesa donde siempre comían era reemplazado por libros y cuadernos con apuntes. Lida lideraba la mesa, tratando de ayudar a la mayoría.

En la zona de los sillones Jiro se había estirado mientras dejaba su cuaderno en la mesa, estaba sentada en medio de Momo y Shoto que la ayudaban con algunos ejercicios.

\- Gracias a los dos, ahora he entendido a la perfección la conjugación. Muchas gracias, iré por un poco de bebida.

\- Me alegro que lo hayas entendido - dijo la pelinegro mientras entallaba levemente uno de sus ojos.

La joven se levantó del sillón y dejó un espacio entre la pareja, volteo a mirar y vio que su amiga seguía revisando unos ejercicios junto al bicolor, últimamente se veía a los dos charlando calmadamente, no sabía si ambos se gustaban, pero le gustaba lo que veía.

Momo sentía pesados los ojos, pero trato de ignorarlo. El joven la miró de reojo un momento.

\- Creo que he utilizado mucho mi kosei el día de hoy por eso me siento un poco cansada - suspiro tratando de sonreír - Ademas que al crear la tela en una situación de tanto calor me hizo trabajar con más rapidez. No estoy acostumbrada.

\- Deberías ir a descansar, no creo que necesites estudiar más. Tienes resueltos casi todos los ejercicios e incluso has estado ayudando a los demás.

\- Pero aún así, debería repasar un poco más Todoroki-san.

Siguieron pasando las hojas, después de unos momentos se hizo un silencio sepulcral, los chicos que estaban en el comedor vieron a Mineta temblar y tartamudear apuntando el sillón donde estaba hace unos momentos estaba sentada Jiro .

El hijo de Endeavor tenía el libro a la altura de sus ojos, leía tranquilamente, mientras la joven pelinegro se había apoyado en su hombro y dormía plácidamente, su libro de inglés yacía sobre sus piernas.

Shoto se dio cuenta desde que empezó a cabecear y la emoción se asemejo mucho a esa vez en que ambos se quedaron dormidos uno al lado del otro, lo bueno es que al tener esa experiencia le permitía respirar tranquilamente. Le agradaba la sensación del calor de la joven a su lado, a pesar de ser la segunda vez se sentía muy natural.

La cercanía de sus cuerpos ocasionaba en él calma. El detalle era que casi toda la clase estaba ahí, no se sentía contrariado, así que siguió con su lectura ignorando la casi convulsión del Mineta en el otro sillón, en definitiva era mejor que Yaoyorozu estuviera en su hombro que en el de su compañero pervertido.

\- No es justo - se quejó el pelo morado haciendo un puchero - Si le hubiera pedido ayuda ahora dormiría a mi lado.

\- Se quedó dormida, kawai - susurró Mina.

\- Todoroki, ¿estas bien? - pregunto Midoriya, examinando al joven, no parecía enojado ni nada, sino que incluso más relajado que lo usual. Por un momento pensó que el joven podía explotar o algo por el estilo.

Todoroki levantó con calma la mirada del libro, y dio una mirada a algunos de los que se asomaban por los lados. Incluyendo al peliverde.

\- No me molesta, solo esta cansada - la miró a su lado - Creo que uso mucho su kosei en la carrera de obstáculos, quizás por eso, además se sobreexigio estudiando.

Momo volvió a hacer lo mismo se acomodo y tomó el brazo de Todoroki como una almohada, Shoto sintió una pulsación en su rostro. Esta vez no contó con el sutil suspiro de la joven. Miró el libro de Inglés colocando toda su concentración en ello.

\- Si nos sacan una foto congelare sus celulares- mencionó mientras volvía a su lectura

La mayoría tragó saliva, era claro que no lo haría.

\- Ver a Momo-chan así es adorable, supongo que está cansada. - suspiro Jiro mientras dejaba algunos vasos de refrescos en la mesa - No sean desconsiderados con ella, estoy segura que se sentirá mal por quedarse dormida en el estudio. Compórtense.

Considerando lo que decía Jiro, la mayoría continuó con sus estudios, por una media hora más.

Momo despertó y vio que abrazaba el brazo de Todoroki, se tomó la cara y lo miró asustada.

\- Todoroki-san, cuánto lo lamento. y-yo - dijo tartamudeando

\- No te preocupes, pero la próxima vez considera el consejo de ir a descansar, no es bueno sobreexigirse.

-De verdad lo lamento - la joven se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia frente al bicolor.

Ochako la miró un tanto sonrojada, se veía tan cómoda durmiendo al lado de Todoroki, se preguntó si ella se quedara dormida al lado de Deku. ¿que sentiría?. se le subieron los colores a la cara de inmediato.

\- Ne Momo-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte sobre una frase que no entiendo bien? - pregunto la castaña

De inmediato Momo levantó la cabeza y le brillaron los ojos, mientras se dirigía donde Ochako para ayudarla.

* * *

\- Midoriya-kun

La voz de la profesora Animary, lo sobresaltó, había llegado antes a clases por los menos media hora porque recibió un mensaje de ella. Lo espero en la entrada de las aulas y le indico que se sentará en los bancos de uno de los patios.

\- ¿Sucede algo sensei? - pregunto extrañado mientras se sentaba dejando su mochila sobre las piernas.

-Me gustaría saber si estás bien. Supongo que sabes que como actúan parte de mis poderes porque los otros profesores me dijeron que admiras a los héroes y estudias sus kosei.

Él miró al piso sonrojado y se encogió de hombros un tanto avergonzado porque los rumores de sus aficiones fuera se conocimiento de sus profesores.

\- Uno de mis poderes es pesquisar el estado mental y emocional de los demás, y por decirlo de manera sencilla tú eres una tormenta en su punto alto.

\- ¿Que…?

La mujer le sonrió amablemente. Dándole una mirada incluso maternal que lo hizo titubear y mirar nervioso al piso.

\- ¿Usted lo sabe? - pregunto descolocado y titubeante.

Si ella lo sabia seria el fin, ¿que seria de el?. No podría controlarlo, no podría ni siquiera mirar a su amiga a los ojos. No podría ver a Ochako otra vez. Su amor por ella sería descubierto.

\- Podría saberlo, pero no haré. Escúchame bien Midoriya-kun, solo quiero ayudarte. Los problemas son parte de nuestro diario vivir. Pero, cuando nosotros mismos somos el problema es más difícil de lo que creemos, y muchas veces nos cegamos.

\- No se que hacer. - apoyó una mano en su cara.

Ella puso una mano en su hombro.

\- Cuando tenía tu edad, también tenía que lidiar con muchos problemas. Y tus sentimientos son algo preciado, incluso puedes sentirse abrumado a veces al punto de querer tirar todo el carajo. Esa tormenta que yace en ti, solo puede llevar al desastre o al aprendizaje, tu decidirás que harás.

La mujer observó una vez más a su alumno y vio gracias a su kosei la tormenta grandiosa que eran sus emociones, había visto tormentas así, pero dentro de todo lo temerario que pudiera ser la Izuku Midoriya era de una honestidad abrumadora. Y eso le aprecia fascinante.

\- Pe-pero yo no quiero que las cosas se compliquen. Quiero ayudar, pero mis sentimientos ya no se ni como controlarlos. ¿Esto esta mal?.

\- Claro que no, eres un ser humano. Los héroes somos seres humanos, y te darás cuenta que otros como tú, también lidian con sentimientos contradictorios.

Izuku miro a la mujer a su lado y se sintió por un momento aliviado. Estaba claro que lo estaba analizando mientras estaban en el entrenamiento por relevos y por lo que parecía toda su clase fue analizada. De alguna manera agradeció las palabras de la profesora. Se sentía menos solo.

\- Sensei, muchas gracias. No me siento preparado para decirle el porque estoy muy confundido, creo que ya se que debo hacer. - se puso de pie y dio una reverencia.

La mujer sonrió complacida al verlo, le parecía un muchacho sumamente adorable.

Y volvió a sonreír con mayor amplitud al notar otra tormenta de emociones escondida en uno de los pilares, colores parecidos a los del peliverde.

Si, era Uraraka-chan.

* * *

Agradezco todo su apoyo de antemano muchas gracias.

 **§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	8. Lo que realmente siento

Konihiwa! soy §Girl Magic del Anime§, si trabajan y han tenido algunos meses difíciles y faltas de inspiración eso ha sido para mi, la vida da muchas vueltas, pero vamos de nuevo que hay que terminar la historia.

* * *

 **Canción de fuerza y gravedad**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **Lo que realmente siento**

* * *

Todoroki miró a su hermana y madre caminar con el centro comercial, desde las últimas salidas veía a su madre mucho más tranquila, alegre. Eso lo reconfortaba.

Aunque a veces su hermana Fuyumi fuera muy bulliciosa, eso no parecía molestarle a su madre. El poder salir los 3 le daba algo de distracción antes de preparar sus cosas para entrar en el nuevo internado de la academia.

Vio de reojo una tienda de té, que estaba al lado de la tienda de ropa que habían entrado, Fuyumi insistía a su madre para que compraran algo. El prefería mantenerse al margen, después de todo la compra de ropa no era algo que lo entusiasmara.

No quiso entrar, así que se quedó afuera mirando la tienda de té, descansó la mirada en los variados frascos, se detuvo en la imagen de jazmín, le recordó a la pelinegro, quizás le gustaría una variedad con esos aromas. Dudo un momento.

No veía nada de malo en comprarle algo así, a ella también le gustaba el té y la había visto en la última semana cansada por la creación de su tela, en especial por los entrenamiento, quizás le alegraría.

Miro en la tienda y tomando la atención de su madre, le apuntó hacia el lado, indicando que entraría a esa tienda.

En la tienda respiro el agradable olor, miro hacia el costado y vio los frascos con variedades de jazmín, la luz de la tienda era bastante agradable.

Si quiere le puedo recomendar el verde Jazmín, un perfumado té de la provincia de Fujian en China, mezclado con el delicado aroma de la flor de jazmín - refirió la mujer dependienta

\- Lo llevo - respondió.

Aprovecho de tomar otra variedad para su consumo personal y pidió aquel té para regalo. La bolsa tenía algunos diseños de flores.

Salió justo para encontrarse con su hermana y su madre que ya salían con algunas bolsas con ropa, a veces Fuyumi podía ser bastante convincente.

Su madre se dio cuenta de la bolsa de regalo de manera casi inmediata, después de todo su hijo siempre compraba te.

\- ¿Has comprado té para alguien? - digo tomándolo del brazo, en voz baja para que Fuyumi no escuchara.

\- Si, pensé que a ella le podría gustar. Últimamente Yaoyorozu ha estado trabajando mucho.

\- Entonce a "ella" le debe gustar mucho el te. - su madre lo miró con un poco de picardía.

\- No malinterpretes, madre. - sonrojándose levemente, desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado.

* * *

\- Estás distraída.

La castaña miró al hombre pelirojo mientras las diferentes esferas flotaba a su alrededor.

\- Lo lamento.

Bufo un poco molesto, era de esperar que a su edad tuviera un montón de problemas, tampoco era que él fuera un consejero o algo por el estilo, para estar en medio de ello y dándole charlas motivacionales.

\- Al menos no me mientes- suspiro mientras lo decía - te diré algo- levantó sus propias esferas frente a ella para que las mirara - Cuando te sientes perdida y solo un pie en la tierra, tienes que llegar a tu propio centro de gravedad, y no lo digo solo por nuestros kosei.

Las esferas se movieron colocandose en una línea una arriba y otra abajo.

\- Y he aquí la pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que deseas?. - le preguntó, dejando unos minutos de silencio - Cuando lo respondas sabrás hallar el camino para llegar hasta allí. Personalmente yo también pierdo mi centro la mayoría de las veces.

Ella lo miró y por un momento las palabras del hombre frente a ella, parecieron calarle hondo donde antes hubiera un torbellino de emociones, y donde solo la palabra ser fuerte y Deku hacían eco.

\- Pero sensei, no se como aclarar mi mente.

Gravitem dejó caer las esferas a propósito para que hicieron un sonido ensordecedor mientras veía como su alumna dirigía la mirada un tanto asustada desde las esferas a sus orbes doradas.

\- ¿Sabes que hay después de la muerte? - preguntó con voz oscura y lenta, ocasionando aquella pregunta un amargo nudo en su propio estómago.

\- No lo sé sensei...n-no lo sé... - respondió tartamudeando.

Ochako logro tragar, porque entendió con su propio poder que la gravedad de su maestro se había vuelto fría y penetrante, aquellas palabras lo afectaron más de lo que pudiera imaginar y ella no solo lo sabía, podía sentirlo.

\- Pues un profundo, oscuro y desgarrador silencio. Cuando alguien al que estás unido desaparece, y ya no puede escucharte. ¿Qué harás?.

Ella bajó la cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se sentía la persona más cobarde y humillada sobre la faz de la tierra.

\- Te hice una pregunta Uraraka Ochako. Si no tienes tu mente y voluntad clara en la batalla no solo tu perderás si no que otros también, alguien morirá ya sea tú o alguien que quieras. ¿Es eso lo que buscas?.

La joven empezó a temblar, sus brazos habían caído a sus costados y empezó a murmurar, su mano se levantó y se pegó una cachetada en su propia mejilla. Ardía el golpe, pero más su frustración, ya no podía hacer los berrinches de una niña que no sabia que hacer, ya había madurado, era hora de ser fuerte y eso requería que su fuerza de voluntad debía ser firme.

\- No los dejare. Yo quiero ser fuerte, porque quiero que nadie más llore, ya no quiero llorar. No me limitare a ver como otros mueren mientras estoy paralizada…¿Me está escuchando sensei?, no dejare que nadie muera enfrente mío, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para lograrlo, esa es mi voluntad.

Sintió la presión aumentar y su gravedad se elevó así como frustración y rabia.

\- ¡Te haré caer mil veces! - la desafió el hombre.

Graviten vio su gravedad temblar al chocar contra la de ella. Sonrió descaradamente, no era la primera vez en el límite a la joven, pero eso le permitirá más adelante avanzar más que cualquiera. Si el no le mostraba el mundo real, ella perdería antes siquiera de empezar. Y no quería que la gravedad de la castaña pereciera.

No permitiré que nadie muera mientras pueda ponerme de pie.

\- ¡Demuéstramelo!

Una vez más, se sintió una onda expansiva en el lugar.

* * *

Aizawa miro a los alumnos, no tenia que tener el kosei de Animari, para darse cuenta en el algunas partes del salón el ánimo estaba un tanto cambiante. Algunos estaban cansados, otros preocupados, y al contrario otros muy alegres.

\- Escúchenme bien, hoy harán una prueba con parejas que yo formare. Las primeras parejas al frente: Midoriya y Yaoyorozu. Todoroki y Uraraka

Deku se sorprendió que lo colocarán con la pelinegro, pero en cierta manera eso lo calmaba, ella era una buena compañera así que estaba seguro que podrían trabajar muy bien, suspiró aliviado que no le tocara con la castaña, eso solo empeoraría sus nervios.

\- La primera pareja venga conmigo.

Los llevó a un simulador de terreno, era desértico. Casas abandonadas, parecía que en algún momento hubo un pueblo, la sequedad se respiraba en el aire.

\- Quiero que investiguen bien, y saquen conclusiones de este lugar. Tienen una hora.

Ambos se quedaron solos. Se separaron, pero no mucho, lo suficiente para estar a una distancia y verse en caso de que algo ocurriera.

\- Creo que de alguna manera esto pudo ser una base, pero es extraño ya que hay cosas que dan a entender que no. - mencionó la joven.

\- Puede ser un poco precipitado lo que diré, pero yo creo que esto es una cubierta, para que pensemos que es una base que fue abandonada. En realidad yo creo que la verdadera base está escondida debajo. Si prestas atención se puede escuchar una leve vibración.

Creati miro alrededor y le encontró razón, la ubicación de las casas era perfecta para estar en el desierto, por lo que la teoría del peliverde no era del todo lejana. Además había pocos lugares de almacenamiento a simple vista. Miró la casa que era la principal y se fue por la parte trasera donde se simulaba un pozo.

\- Es por aquí. La presión es menor - Momo tomó una cuerda y se agarro para ir bajando por la pared del pozo.

Bajaron al pozo, donde había una trampilla, llegaron a un túnel. Ambos sacaron sus linternas, así que siguieron en la oscuridad, al final habia una habitacion con varias pizarras y recortes. Los recortes estaban conectados por hilos, eran fotos de héroes e instalaciones civiles importantes.

Deku tomó nota, empezaron a ver si había alguien que pudiera atacarlos. Ya que lo más probable es que hubieran trampas en la instalación.

Momo miró a su compañero y le pareció mucho más serio de lo usual, podría ser su imaginación, pero estaba menos efusivo que de costumbre, asi que decidio intervenir aunque no fuera de su incumbencia.

\- Es posible que sea mi imaginación Midoriya, pero luces más preocupado que de costumbre, ¿hay algo mal?. - preguntó mientras investigaba los cajones de los muebles y descartaba cámaras de seguridad.

\- Algunas cosas en mi mente - susurro viendo otros recortes - eres muy observadora.

\- Si hay algo en que pueda ayudarte, no dudes en decírmelo, se que no somos amigos cercanos- respiro por un momento - pero te considero un buen compañero y quiero que estés bien.

\- Gracias, lo aprecio mucho. Es solo que a veces no se bien que es lo que siento - se colocó una mano en la cabeza para rascar sus cabellos con nerviosismo - ¿Será donde estamos volviéndonos adultos?. Pero siento que voy a explotar y que no puedo manejarlo, que puedo fallar, que quizás mis sentimientos nunca la alcancen y no sea capaz de ser sincero por completo. - pasó rápidamente la mano por su rostro, demostrando una vez más su preocupación.

La joven lo miró sorprendida, pues el chico hablaba de amor y responsabilidad, ella misma batallaba en algo parecido. Debía ser una jugada del destino les tocara hacer esta prueba, siendo que ambos se sentían de maneras parecidas. No podía creer que le dijera todo de manera tan franca, pero la sinceridad era lo que el peliverde lo caracterizaba.

Respondería a la sinceridad del joven, se lo debía así que cerró un instante los ojos antes de abrirlos y decirle al joven a su lado.

\- Yo creo que me siento de manera parecida. Me atormenta pues yo...yo estoy sintiendo emociones por alguien, sé que seremos héroes, no tengo miedo de ello ¿sabes?. Por lo que puedo entender tu punto de vista.

\- Yaoyorozu...tu - se volteo a mirarla mientras ella seguía revisando estanterías y se detenía un poco para hablarle, sin devolverle la mirada.

\- No puedo ser deshonesta contigo, has sido amable en hablarme. Yo también tengo mucho miedo, estudio y trato de usar mi poder de creación en proteger lo que creo que es importante para mi. Pero también espero decirle a esa persona mis sentimientos. Cuando yo estoy con él siento que es mucho más fácil seguir. Quizás nunca me corresponda, pero es muy agradable sentir que estás vivo. - lo miro directamente a los ojos y le sonrió - ¿ no lo crees?-

Esas palabras hicieron que el peliverde sintiera cierto alivio, la joven a su lado no temía decirle que quería a alguien. Sintió en las palabras de la pelinegro la fortaleza que parecía faltarle, era muy madura hasta para expresar sus emociones, y eso hacía que él quisiera hacer las cosas bien. Pues parecía que Momo le demostraba el camino correcto.

Le sonrió a su compañera, de alguna manera ya no se sentía solo.

\- Quizás sea pronto, pero gracias por decirme todo esto. Me siento mucho mejor.

Yo también me siento mejor, lo mejor es terminar con esto pronto.

Antes de que pudieran seguir, un sonido sordo de escucho y ambos supieron que era una trampa.

No pudieron ver más allá de 30 centímetros ya que una espesa nube blanca y un frío helado se sintió en la habitación.

* * *

El escenario que le tocó al hijo de Endeavor y la castaña no era muy agradable, los dejaron en un callejón que llevaba a un edificio en ruinas, al empezar a caminar un hedor metálico inundó el lugar, el bicolor encendió una pequeña llama en su mano para iluminar el lugar, nunca pensó que eso sería tan desafortunado. Hacia delante del callejón había mucha sangre. Las murallas, la calle, incluso algunos fierros retorcidos goteaban en líquido carmesí.

No era un buen ambiente, menos para la castaña, Shoto estaba seguro de que su estado mental después del último enfrentamiento no sería lo suficiente bueno para seguir con esta misión inofensiva por parte de los profesores, lo mejor sería...

\- Uraraka. - empezó a hablar el joven

\- Todoroki, debemos seguir, no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien. Posiblemente puede haber víctimas, debemos apresurarnos.

El semblante de la joven era sombrío, pero no había duda en su voz. Asintió con la cabeza y fue al frente mientras entraban en el edificio.

De seguro esto era una trampa, así que tenia que ser capaz de adelantarse a los hechos para que su compañera reaccionara, no podía protegerla. Esta era una misión ofensiva

\- Vamos.

Tenía un amargo sabor en la boca, esa sangre era en parte antigua y en parte fresca, ya no estaba en una simulación, para Ochako esta era una situación de inevitable peligro, cada parte de su ser decía peligro, ¿Acaso sentía las ganas de matar sobre ella?.¿alguien la observaba?.¿había un villano?.

Las palabras de Gravitem hicieron eco en su mente.

" _Si no tienes tu mente y voluntad clara en la batalla no solo tu perderás si no que otros también, alguien morirá ya sea tú o alguien que quieras. ¿ es eso lo que buscas?"_

Toco las esferas que estaban en su traje y se concentró al máximo, no iba a perder, no iba a permitir que Todoroki saliera dañado, junto con Deku eran de los que más se dañaban, esta vez, ella misma lo protegería.

Estas empezaron a levitar y se colocaron sobre los dos. Atacaría y defendería. Estaba segura de que había alguien, pero no sabía cómo localizarlo, la habitación era pequeña y los pasillos podían estar llenos de trampas, obvio el olor metálico y se concentró en su gravedad.

\- Todoroki no es bueno que uses fuego, huele a un tipo de acelerante, esto podría explotar.

Antes de que terminara la frase un millar de pequeñas flechas fueron interceptadas por la pared de hielo creada por el bicolor.

\- Por la izquierda.

Corrieron por los pasillos, Ochako buscaba algún signo de la víctima que podía estar secuestrada, y lo encontró, una gran puerta en una esquina, tomó sus esferas y las lanzó contra la puerta que cedió, en la habitación oscura había un pequeño niño esposado, volvió a romper con sus esferas las cadenas. Miro a Todoroki, quien ya tomaba al niño en sus brazos y corría a su lado.

\- Por allá - apuntó la castaña.

No entendía bien cómo, pero había logrado que su gravedad se expandiera en un área más grande, usandola para rastrear, como un radar, por lo que sabía donde no había paredes.

Tenemos que salir de aquí, pensaba, mientras veía como las flechas parecían seguirlos.

El bicolor volvió a usar el hielo para frenarlas, Ochako de adelanto y golpeó una vez más con sus esferas pero la pared no cedió y estaba siendo acorralados por flechas en el otro pasillo.

\- ¡Uraraka!

\- Confía en mi, no dejare que nos suceda nada.

Hizo acopio de toda su concentración y enfoco la gravedad en sus palmas, sintió la gran presión y empezó a forzar la vibración en su cuerpo, tomó aire y con un grito lo expandió como una barrera que chocó con la pared, la cual explotó.

El bicolor no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, pues corrió para frenar otras flechas, la castaña volvió a hacer la barrera, mientras protegían al niño, en la salida uno de los profesores, esperaba.

Pero era extraño porque Ochako no sintió la sangre que corría por su hombro, todo estaba muy borroso.

\- ¿Estas bien Todoroki y el niño?

\- Todo bien

\- Que bueno, los he podido prote… - cayendo desmayada, siento tomada por Aizawa.

* * *

La pruebas habían finalizado para las dos primeras parejas. El resultado fue que las dos chicas habían terminado en enfermería, para sorpresa de los profesores. Los chicos intactos, pero bastantes pensativos.

Todoroki miró hacia la enfermería, en una de las camas yacía la castaña durmiendo, Recovery Girl le dijo que solo estaba cansada y que la flecha que la había herido en el hombro era de cuidado menor, pero sobretodo fue su exigencia en el uso de su kosei lo que la agotó. Vio de reojo al peliverde a acercarse a hablar con la superhéroe a cargo de la enfermería, de seguro preguntaría por Uravity .

Miro la otra habitación donde yacía la pelinegro, había escuchado de la misma voz de Deku que ella lo había protegido e ideado la estrategia para salir con el menor costo.

Entró sin cuestionarse siquiera, estaba un poco preocupado a su pesar, no era común que el estuviera en tan buen estado mientras sus dos compañeras reposaban en las camas de enfermería.

Miro hacia el interior, la estudiante estaba sentada y miraba su antebrazo con atención, su habitual cola había desaparecido así que los cabellos caían a los costados de su cara.

Se acercó lentamente observándola con atención, ella debía estar muy concentrada analizando quizás la misión ya que no noto su presencia hasta que estuvo a su lado.

\- Tú brazo no está con quemaduras por frío. - dijo Shoto mirándola.

Momo no alcanzó a responderle pues el joven se sentó en el asiento al lado de su cama, y para mayor sorpresa tomó su brazo suavemente. Observando la zona cubierta por un parche transparente.

Las manos del bicolor eran suaves y grandes, a pesar de que no pareciera era bastante cuidadoso en tocar su brazo y examinar la piel. Pero sentía que se le escapaba el corazón por la garganta, su toque la quemaba. ¿Que pasaba?, ¿porque él la tocaba?, la tentación de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones era enorme, no quería moverse para no romper el momento.

Claro que no era correcto ver lo que el contacto físico podría provocar. Pero Shoto estaba decidido aunque sea a tocarla por iniciativa propia y ver las reacciones que le causaba, de alguna manera cuando estaban solos la atmósfera cambiaba, así porque no acercarse más. El no era tan paciente como los demás pudieran pensar, y tenía la necesidad imperiosa de descubrir que lo hacía sentir la joven.

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Momo tratando inútilmente de no sonrojarse.

\- Si lo estoy, Uraraka fue la que trabajó más en la prueba, está ahora descansando. - Dejó suavemente el brazo encima de la cama - Debes ser cuidadosa, si quieres puedo ayudarte en trabajar en algo para contrarrestar el frío.

\- Gracias, de verdad.

Los ojos de la pelinegro se agrandaron y brillaron, y en un impulso lo abrazó. Estaba tan feliz de sentirse útil y no como una carga.

Sobretodo de que el joven a su lado, quisiera que ella mejorara. El le correspondió el abrazo de manera lenta, sintió sus brazos estrecharla con cuidado y con cierta posesión, y por primera vez el contacto directo la hizo temblar.

\- L-lo siento. Y-yo no debí...

Apenas podía hablar, sentía el perfume del joven en su nariz, el olor masculino la mareaba y se sentía tan apenada. Podría desmayarse en ese preciso momento, porque era consciente del choque de sus cuerpos, de como se amoldaron de manera exquisita y armónica.

\- Procura no herirte.

La voz del joven sonaba ronca cerca de su oído, él la alejó un momento y mantuvo la mirada con ella, Momo veía su flequillo bicolor tapando levemente su mirada y el tenue sonrojo en su cara, pero la seriedad seguía allí aunque había un esbozo de sonrisa en sus labios.

Quizás lo que produjo otro estremecimiento en el corazón de Momo, fue el brillo en los ojos del joven, parecían llegar a su alma y darle un extraño calor.

Shoto sintió lo mismo, la mirada de la joven parecía un profundo cielo nocturno, y eso solo lo reconfortaba, ella estaba sonrojada pero sonreía suavemente, los segundos se extendían, sin siquiera molestarle. Era una imagen que debía recordar.

Y lo que estaba bombardeando su pecho.

Que era esto que estaban sintiendo. Era tan diferente.

¿Esto es lo que realmente siento?

* * *

Agradezco todo su apoyo de antemano muchas gracias.

 **§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	9. Preámbulos

Konihiwa! soy §Girl Magic del Anime§,he avanzado un poco mas rápido, diría que las ideas fluyen más rápido.

* * *

 **Canción de fuerza y gravedad**

 **Capítulo IX**

 **Preámbulos**

* * *

Izuku tomó asiento al lado de la cama, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, luego su cara, en especial su frente sobre sus manos. Cerró los ojos y dejo que el sonido de la respiración lenta y pausada de la castaña lo calmara.

No había sido nada grave, ella estaba bien y a salvo, solo estaba agotada físicamente por llevar su kosei al extremo. Y eso sonaba muy familiar para el.

Miro hacia la cama y la vio respirar suavemente, sonrió enormemente aliviado.

Recordó las palabras de Yaoyorozu, estaba feliz de estar vivo y tener estos sentimientos por ella, ¿acaso estaba mal decirlo?, claro que no, debía tener el mismo coraje que cuando hablo con la pelinegro, ella le había dicho que también le confesaría a esa persona sus emociones.

\- se que no me escucharas Uraraka, pero... Cada vez que te lastimas, siento que todo se tambalea.

Formó el coraje para tomar su mano, y sentir el tibio calor que ella irradiaba. Una reconfortante sensación lo invadió al tocarla. El peso de la culpa se desvanecía.

\- Espero poder decirte lo que realmente siento, no importa si no puedes aceptar mis sentimientos, mientras estés a salvo y feliz será suficiente para mi.

Claro que en parte era cierto, pero por otra parte anhelaba la esperanza de que ella lo aceptara, de que sus ojos le reflejaran con emoción.

En otra mesa había una libreta, así que tomo un lápiz y le dejó una nota en el velador.

Antes de irse la miro nuevamente, cerró los puños y desapareció de la enfermería hacia la residencia de su curso.

* * *

Temblor, más temblor... Sentía que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones.

Ninguno de los dos se movía, ninguno de los dos se alejaba. Estaban conscientes de que el atardecer estaba haciendo aparición por los colores anaranjados de la habitación.

Momo observaba los ojos del bicolor, aún resonaba la frase dicha hace algunos minutos, en que le decía que no se hiriera. Y ahí estaba la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por él, pero no sabía cómo. Se había quedado en blanco, no lograba formularlo, empezar. Pensó que se le había olvidado tragar.

El era un mar apacible de hielo y una tempestad de fuego, igual a sus kosei, Momo no sabía como reaccionaria, no quería que fuera desfavorable, deseaba que él supiera lo que últimamente le hacía sentir.

Y eso implicaba abrir su corazón al futuro héroe y verse expuesta.¿Era capaz?.

Arrugó levemente su uniforme en el pecho de él, bajó levemente la mirada, tenía tanto miedo y estaba segura de que él percibía su nerviosismo y por supuesto su temblor, Todoroki no la soltaba y eso le parecía desgarrador, porque se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a su abrazo.

Sentía el pecho bajo sus manos, hace unos segundos atrás había bajado los brazos y ahora los apoyaba los pectorales del joven. Sentía su suave respiración, la presión, sentía su cuerpo. Estaba por morderse los labios.

¿Cuán mal podía estar esto?

No era nada malo, era quizás peligroso de alguno u otra manera.

Y estaba esa sensación de que estaba atravesando hacia su confesión sin siquiera decir palabras.

\- Me cuidare...g-gracias.

\- Yaoyorozu - dijo calmadamente el bicolor, tratando de empezar a hablar.

Él la miró, ella expectante, se encontraron. Podía ver claramente el mar de confusión que atravesaba, estaba nerviosa, sonrojada. Y le parecía una imagen digna de guardar en su memoria, así como cuando ella se quedó dormida en su hombro, aquella noche en que disfrutó por primera vez de su cálida compañía. Podía decirle lo extraño que se sentía respecto a ella, sus emociones, la curiosidad y el deseo de saber más de ella. De que su pulso empezaba a acelerarse y no era por una batalla.

\- Yo…

Shoto no pudo seguir.

\- Ya que estas aquí Todoroki-kun, podrías esperar un rato afuera ya necesito examinar a Yaoyorozu antes de darle de alta. Para que puedas acompañarla hasta la residencia.

Alguien en la puerta, mejor dicho Recovery Girl, fue la que hablo. Ambos se miraron, y la miraron a ella, se separaron en cuestión de segundos.

\- H-hai. - dijo la pelinegro roja como las frutillas.

Shoto se levantó e hizo una leve reverencia, ante la anciana antes de ir fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Los profesores de la Academia estaba reunidos, el director estaba ausente por otros asuntos, una reunión urgente con otra academia.

Los demás se reunían en torno a la gran pantalla que mostraba las últimas pruebas.

\- Es muy extraño lo que acabamos de ver. - Mencionó Eraserhead.

Se cruzó de brazos y observó intrigado la secuencia de imágenes, en especial con la usuaria de gravedad.

\- Si consideramos que ninguno, es decir que ni siquiera Midoriya salió con un dedo herido es digno de admirar. - Present Mic levantó la mano eufórico - oh yes!

\- No seas dramático. - Mencionó Ectoplasm, para después agregar - Pero es cierto, me llama profundamente la atención: ¿Que fue eso que hizo Uraraka?.

Gravitem se dio por aludido y miró la pantalla en que se desplegaba en cámara lenta. Lo que hacía su discípula. Incluso él estaba sorprendido. La pequeña lo había hecho en su primer enfrentamiento, más por instinto de supervivencia que por cualquier otra cosa, no pensó que lo podría hacerlo de nuevo.

\- Eso no es gravedad zero. - dijo Gravitem - esperaría que Uraraka no pudiera salir de su rango de kosei, pero cuando entrenamos me mostró esa clase de poder como un pestañeo, es una especie de barrera gravitacional.

La joven mujer se adelantó, después de lo que dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Si consideramos varios puntos. Uno puede moldear el kosei de formas insospechadas -dijo Animary - quizás ustedes no lo vean. - Miro a cada uno buscando alguna duda - Puedo saber perfectamente que Midnight y All Might, no están de acuerdo, pero de todas formas lo diré.

Los aludidos se miraron un poco sorprendidos. ¿Como era que sabía quien dudaba y que no?, ella no podía tener un kosei de lectura de mentes, todos sabían que esa no era su especialidad.

\- Estamos en tiempos difíciles… y eso lo saben. Yo más que nadie se que los villanos no solo buscan desestabilizar nuestra sociedad, sino que mucho más allá, hay varias mentes maestras. Las últimas misiones de las que participe nos mostraron nuevas formas en que los villanos planean atacar no a los civiles, sino a los héroes.

El silencio incomodo se apodero de la sala.

* * *

Peino su cabello hacia atrás y se sentó en un banco en el pasillo mientras miraba la puerta, su mente volvía a la secuencia que había ocurrido dentro de esa habitación, las reacciones rápidas, el quedarse tan cerca y mirándose con la sensación de que ambos debían decir algo importante y crucial.

Shoto había encontrado la respuesta que buscaba.

¿Esto es lo que realmente siento?

Si lo era, acercarse de esa manera a Momo Yaoyorozu. Ver cómo su ser se amoldaba al suyo sin retroceder, su toque, sus palabras, lo transparente que podía ser.

Sonrió

En verdad estaba en una locura.

Y no podía ni congelar ni quemar lo que sentía.

* * *

Los profesores volvieron a mirarse una vez más, el silencio volvió a ser incómodo por segunda vez en la sala. Animary se colocó de pie y cambio las imágenes.

Los villanos están pensando en grande, no solo en atacar los cimientos de la sociedad, tienen que pensar que también hay otro factor importante y más apetitoso para ellos. - callo unos segundos, para mostrar en la pantalla la academia de UA - los futuros héroes.

La mayoría se miró entre ellos, lo sabían, sabían a lo que se refería.

\- Se que el Director te contrato por otros motivos, más que para equilibrar a Gravitem. ¿cierto?.

La mujer sonrió. En verdad que Erased era muy observador, por eso era un especialista en la captura de villanos.

\- Así es. se sospecha que atacaran las academias. ¿como?, eso aún se está investigando. De todas maneras, es fundamental prepararlos a todos. Y por eso es primordial que yo este aquí, mi poder es fundamental psíquico, no solo puedo leer el ambiente emocional, hay otras facciones que es mejor que no sepan de mi - dijo con un tono sombrío - Pero mi compromiso es proteger a esos niños, aunque suene paradójico. La Academia Ketsubutsu y la Academia Shiketsu están estableciendo alarmas por situaciones que han pasado. El Director nos informará.

\- Entonces tendremos que preparar contramedidas. - dijo All Might - Los estudiantes deberán seguir el ritmo.

* * *

Momo miró el pasillo y vio al joven colocarse de pie, supo por boca de Recovery que Ochako-chan seguía profundamente dormida, y por los cálculos de la heroína despertaría en la mañana, solo debía dormir y recobrar fuerzas

\- Gracias por cuidar de mi, Recovery-san. - mencionó la joven antes de dar una reverencia.

\- Es un placer querida, tener a jovencitas como tu tan amables. Solo espero que no sigas el ejemplo de Todoroki-kun y te alejes por un tiempo de mi enfermeria.

Se encaminó al pasillo y caminó junto al heterocromático, se había vestido con el uniforme y se sentía mucho mejor. Trataba de mantener la compostura, pero era un poco difícil después de aquel encuentro hace unos minutos, en que estaban tan cerca. Lo miro un par de veces, su rostro impecable y en calma. Pero en uno de esos encuentros el encontró su mirada.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - pregunto dudoso.

\- Si, gracias Todoroki-san. Eres muy amable por acompañarme.

No demoraron en llegar a la residencia, algunos estaban finalizando la cena y otros estaban en los sillones pasando el rato.

\- ¿Como esta Ochako-chan? - pregunto Tsuyu, apenas la pareja entró en la residencia.

\- Esta bien, duerme profundamente. Recovery me dijo que lo más seguro es que mañana ya estará despierta, y podrá volver a clases, no es nada grave. - miro alrededor y preguntó a la chica mitad rana - ¿y Midoriya-san?.

Comió algo y subió a descansar a su habitación.

\- Entiendo - respondió Momo mirando hacia las escaleras, esperaba que se encontrara bien. Probablemente Midoriya estaría pensando en muchas cosas, deseo hablar con él por un momento.

Shoto le extrañó que el peliverde no estuviera, probablemente tenía cosas que pensar cómo lo descubrió últimamente. Había otras preocupaciones así que fue a la cocina a prepararse algo. Estaba cansado, pero quería comer algo. Quedaban restos de ingredientes. También había arroz en la arrocera.

Vio que Kyoka se levantaba de la mesa a buscar un refresco, paso a su lado y lo miró, le devolvió la mirada y le preguntó si quería comer, ella agradeció diciendo que ya había comido pizza, pero que estaría en la mesa acompañando a quien comiera.

Momo estaba sentada en el comedor, El bicolor decidió servir la sopa de miso, en 2 cuencos y llevarle uno, así como el respectivo de arroz a la pelinegro, después de todo ninguno de los dos había comido nada después del almuerzo y ya era de noche.

La mayoría no prestaba atención al comedor.

Momo miró sorprendida el cuenco frente a ella, era sopa de miso, el joven se sentó a su lado a comer, le dejo un poco de arroz a su lado en otro cuenco más pequeño. La estudiante del sonido sonrió al ver la cara de su amiga.

\- Todoroki - tomó el cuento acercándola a ella - ¿Lo preparaste tú?.

\- Si, pensé que podías tener algo de hambre.

\- Me encanta la sopa de miso. La próxima vez, me gustaría prepararte algo en agradecimiento. - le sonrió agradecida.

\- Esperare ansioso - susurro mirando su cuenco para llevar la primera cucharada a sus labios.

La joven se sonrojo y llevó a su boca la segunda cucharada, Shoto Todoroki cocinaba muy bien la cocina japonesa. Kyoka sentada al lado de Momo y tomó su refresco, los miro alegre, se veían bien, ademas parecía que algo había cambiado entre ellos, que extraño. Después le preguntaría a su amiga.

Mineta se acercó a los estudiantes que estaban en el comedor.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto tratando de ver lo que había en los pocillos de comida.

\- Hasta un idiota sabe que eso es sopa de miso. - Estalló Bakugo desde el sillón - ¿Acaso no sabes que mitad y mitad es japonés?, es obvio que comerá algo así.

Momo tomó con los palillos el cuenco de arroz y comió un poco, jamás pensó que él cocinara tan bien, la sopa estaba excelente. Sonrió contenta.

\- ¿lo ves mineta?, si quieres ser popular con las chicas debes cocinar. - Le dijo Kyoka terminando su refresco y sacándole la lengua. - pero tendrás que entrenar duro para eso.

* * *

Había dos siluetas en la habitación de la enfermería donde descansaba la castaña. Gravitem estaba inquieto. Veía claramente que la gravedad se había estabilizado, el campo gravitacional estaba neutralizado, pero frunció en ceño desconcertado.

\- Anata… - menciono una voz femenina a su espalda.

\- No es común que me llames así. - respondió mientras la veía de reojo. Observando los ojos de su esposa y esbozando una altanera sonrisa, seguía siendo tan hermosa como cuando estaba en la academia.

\- Estás preocupado por ella, yo también estoy preocupada por las emociones. Esto es muy peligroso para ellos, tienen que estar claros, ya no pueden dudar.

\- Tienes más confianza en ellos que yo. Considera que alguien ya estuvo aquí. Y eso puede ser el empuje para que todo mejore.

La nota en el velador de la castaña, era claro indicio de Midoriya.

\- Que hermosas emociones depósito en esas palabras. Solo con verlas puedo sentirlo - sonrió complacida. tocando con algunos dedos el papel que estaba .

* * *

Ochako abrió los ojos, era de madrugada, el sol resplandecía tenuemente a través de las cortinas. Se sentó lentamente tocando su cabeza ya que sentía muy debilitada.

Alguien abrió la puerta con una bandeja con una taza algo humeante que identificó como leche, con cereales, frutos y pan.

Me alegra saber que ya has despertado. - dijo la profesora entrando con una sonrisa.

\- Animary-sensei...y-yo - dijo tratando de incorporarse en la cama.

\- Tranquila Ochako-chan - la mujer se sentó en el banco a su lado, esperando que se acomodara para dejar la bandeja en sus piernas. - Tienes que comer para que puedas volver a clases siempre y cuando te sientas en condiciones. Solo has dormido toda la tarde ayer y toda la noche. Todoroki, pregunto por ti.

\- Quizás lo preocupe, no fue mi intención - tomo un poco de leche - al menos logramos salir a salvo.

\- Todoroki-kun es un chico que se arriesga demasiado, ¿verdad?.

\- Así es - medito la castaña tomando el tazón de leche.

\- Tanto como Izuku-kun - le sonrió.

\- Deku-kun es ese tipo de persona que no le importan herirse con tal de salvar a los demás, - apretó el tazón con nervios, pues escuchar el nombre de Deku la hacía sonrojar. - no dejaría a nadie abandonado.

\- una cualidad propia de un aspirante a héroe, ¿verdad?.

La mujer miró con complicidad a la castaña que se sonrojo ante la pregunta, luego cerro los ojos momentáneamente.

\- Se que lo que voy a decirte no te lo han dicho los demás profesores ni menos Gravitem. - suspiro y la miro a los ojos - Ochako-chan no te excedas. Has logrado algo que ha dejado sorprendido a muchos profesores, su kosei está cambiando a tu voluntad. Estoy segura de que su tutor te ayudará a entenderlo mejor.

\- Lo intentaré - respondió.

\- Puedo sentir con mi kosei que estas muy confusa, pero créeme. No me he inmiscuido en nada más. Trata de respirar, se que podrás resolverlo.

Ochako la miro a los ojos y supo que era cierto, una sensación cálida emanaba de la profesora, recordó a cuando uno abre las cortinas y entra el calor de la mañana que ilumina las cosas. No se sentir mal, al contrario.

\- Pero sensei.

\- Eres una buena chica Ochako-chan. - se puso de pie, miró al velador - y hay personas que se preocupan por ti. - camino hacia la puerta - Ahora volveré a preparar la clase, tienes una muda de ropa.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose la dejó en trance, comió rápido y tomo el resto de leche y trato de ponerse de pie, no se sentía mareada y su sentido del equilibrio estaba perfectamente.

Dio unos pasos al velador y tomó el papel doblado. Con manos temblorosas lo abrió. Estaba segura de quién era la letra y eso solo hacía que su corazón se agitara.

 _"Te acompañe lo mas que pude, dormías profundamente, quería verte despertar. Cuando abras los ojos, si no estoy contigo, quiero que sepas que todos están bien. Espero poder hablar contigo, por ahora cuídate y descansa._

 _Deku"_

Llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas ardiendo. Eso quería decir que estuvo con ella en la noche, quizás hasta cuando, por kami-sama. Llevó la nota a su pecho y la apretó contra él. Vio la hora, aun eran las 6:45. Decidió darse una ducha rápida en la enfermería y alcanzar a su clase, y si podía ver a Deku antes quizás fuera lo mejor.

Cuando estuvo lista, vio que junto a su uniforme también dejaron su bolso, y por lo que vio estaba preparado, de segura Asui fue muy amable y lo hizo.

Camino a la salida de la enfermería, estaba amaneciendo. Tomo aire y se sintió renovaba, camino rápido por el pasillo y sintió unos ruidos de alguien corriendo, cuando dio vuelta atrás vio una mancha tropezó y empezó a caer al lado.

\- Que bueno que estés bien Uraraka-san - jadeo Deku en el oído de ella.

La había atrapado antes de que cayera al suelo. Sintió el peso de la joven que se aferró a él, no pasó desapercibido que la nota estaba en su mano, y eso le agrado.

\- Lo siento, me tropecé.

Suspiro aliviado, acomodó mejor sus rodillas en el suelo, apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella, ocultándose en su flequillo y la abrazo.

\- Me alegro de que hayas despertado.

Ella se aferró a la chaqueta del uniforme del peliverde, estaba inquieta, pues no imagino verlo tan pronto. Y él la abrazaba con mucho cuidado como si tuviera algo de cristal en los brazos.

\- Estoy bien Deku-kun… Gracias por la nota. - en silencio trato de ordenar sus ideas.

El joven se colocó de pie y se inclinó para que la castaña pudiera bajar las piernas y estar a su altura. Estaba serio, la miraba examinándola de pies a cabeza observando si había signos de que algo no estuviera bien pero no era así.

Ochako se encontró con aquella mirada, estaba examinando, se sonrojo levemente. La preocupación de Deku era enternecedora. Le sonrió y con toda la alegría que podía sentir por el abrazo que le dio, tomó su brazo y lo arrastró con ella a clases.

\- Vamos a clases, así no llegaremos tarde a clases de Animary sensei.

\- P-pero Uraraka.

El chico sonrió y comprendió que la conversación sería después. Sin embargo la sonrisa que le devolvió la castaña no tenía precedentes. Escucho su risa y se sintió el más afortunado, valió la pena correr temprano y verla.

Antes de entrar a clases la joven soltó su brazo y miró.

\- Deku-kun...Arigato.

Izuku sintió los labios de su compañera en su mejilla, ella bajó la mirada avergonzada y sonriente. Abrió la puerta del salón de clases, diciendo el buenos días a todos.

El solo pudo cruzar la puerta en estado de shock, tocándose la mejilla.

¿Que había sido eso?, ¿ella le había besado la mejilla?.

Se sentó aun embelesado, aquello solo había sido un preámbulo. Pero nada cambiaba que tenía que hablar con ella.

Pero, esto no era justo.

Aunque la sonrisa no se la borraba nadie.

* * *

Agradezco todo su apoyo de antemano muchas gracias.

 **§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


End file.
